Deadly Attraction
by JungJaco
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a deadly assassin for the Wong family, having been taken in by them after his family was murdered. His world is quickly thrown off balance when his next mission is not to assassinate someone, but to marry her.
1. Is This Love

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Deadly Attraction

Tsukune was just a normal human boy till his family was murdered in front of him by an ayashi. He was picked up off of the streets by Touhou Fuhai who had witnessed the brutal murder of his parents. He brought Tsukune back to Hong Kong to join his family. Tsukune was angry about what happened to his family and he wanted revenge. So Tohofuhai gave him the Human Modification Technique slowly over time to allow him to become stronger. Tsukune made friends with Fong-Fong and became the Wong family's number one assassin. He soon felt as if Fong-Fong's family had become his own and they felt the same way.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune had returned to the Wong families mansion late at night. He walked into the the study where Fong-Fong had been reading, it was usually where he was at this time of night. Fong-Fong always tried to be the best at everything he did, staying up late to study was one way. He had to, his parents and Touhou casted such long shadows.

"How was the mission? Did they show up?" Fong-Fong asked.

Tsukune took a seat in across from Fong-Fong in a sturdy leather chair, never bothering to read as much as Fong-Fong did, that wasn't he job anyway. The Wong family loaded the gun and he just pulled the trigger.

"No neither of them showed up. Without them to interfere it was a simple assassination." Tsukune told him simply.

He had just returned from a mission to assassinate some ogres that we're terrorizing humans and killing them. Most of his missions were to 'remove' those that did not believe coexisting with human and had been too 'aggressive' about their beliefs.

"How goes the summoning?" he asked Fong-Fong.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said pointing to the panda behind him.

Tsukune smiled, he knew that Fong-Fong had been practicing very hard but he never seemed to get any better at it. Every now and then he would summon a powerful creature but mostly it was just the same panda that sat behind him now. Fong-Fong reached into the desk he was sitting behind and pulled out an envelope.

"This is your next mission." he told Tsukune and handed him the envelope.

Tsukune opened it and pulled out a picture of a girl with long light purple hair and dazzling blue eyes. Tsukune couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"I don't kill women."Tsukune said and handed back the envelope but Fong-Fong didn't take it.

"I know, this isn't an assassination as usual. It is something a little. . .different." he told Tsukune as he fidgeted a little.

Tsukune looked in the rest of the envelope. It contained information about her, a general profile, where she lived and where she was going to school.

"Mizore Shirayuki, the snow fairy. She's pretty but what am I supposed to do?" he asked and noticed that Fong-Fong was getting very nervous.

"The High Priestess of the snow village has requested our aid to protect her from an organization called Fairy-Tail." Fong-Fong said as he tried to smile through his nervousness.

"That seems simple enough, why do you seem so stressed out?" Tsukune said looking at him while his panda chewed on a chair behind him.

"Well. . .um, there was one minor, um little detail. More of a condition really, nothing to worry about." he said quickly trying to wave him off.

"Well what is it?" Tsukune asked him more seriously.

"Well you see snow fairies are a dying breed because they can only have children till a certain age." Fong-Fong said.

"Ya so what?" Tsukune asked getting a little suspicious.

"The deal was that for her protection you would also have to. . .marry her. They do this all the time so their race doesnt die off!" Fong-Fong said and held up a book in front of him just incase Tsukune exploded or something.

"Wait! What!?" he yelled standing up.

Sure the girl was pretty, but to marry a complete stranger, just for her protection?

"Was this Touhou's idea of a joke? Because its not funny. Your parents and him don't need to worry about my love life." he told Fong-Fong angrily.

"No it's not a joke I swear!" he said hastily.

"The High Priestess had a vision about you and that Mizore was in danger. She said this was the only way for her to be safe. . .for good, or something." he told him still hiding behind his book.

Tsukune was overwhelmed, the had joked about him marring some pretty lady before, but know they seemed serious.

"Why me? Why can't we protect her without me marring her. I don't even know her. For all I know she could be some creepy stalker girl!" Tsukune said collapsing back into his chair and Fong-Fong put the book down slowly.

"I'm sure everything will be explained when you get there in the morning." he told Tsukune.

"What? So soon?" Tsukune thought.

He was still tired from traveling so far already and he let out a groan to show his discomfort. Of course Tsukune would do whatever the Wong family asked of him, since they did save him and give him a home and a family. This was different though. . .an arranged marriage?

"So did you find out anything about your family's killer?" Fong-Fong asked him more seriously.

"No. They were probably just some nobody ayashi thirsty for blood. Besides, you guys are my family now." Tsukune told him.

Fong-Fong nodded, he knew that Tsukune would never stop looking for the ones responsible for killing his family. Tsukune sat there deep in thought about the night his family was murdered and the anger swelled up inside of him. Fong-Fong decided to change the subject before Tsukune could delve to far into his anger.

"Ling-Ling was wondering if you wanted to spare tonight. She said your youjutsu has been getting sloppy." Fong-Fong told him.

"Maybe next time since I have to leave so early in the morning." Tsukune told him and let out a yawn.

"Ok, just be careful out there and pack something warm." Fong-Fong warned him and the two headed off to bed.

[~][~][~]

The next morning Tsukune borded a helicopter that could take him between barriers. He always liked the helicopter, it was small and agile and could get into tight places. Tsukune stared down at the snow village as the helicopter circled around. It was a very beautiful village made completely out of ice, which produced a stunning affect when the sunlight shined on it. They landed on the outskirts of the village so they didn't alarm the people to much. The moment they landed many of the villagers were already waiting outside of the village, having expected him. Tsukune let out his breath and grabbed his bag.

"Well here we go." he muttered to himself.

He stepped out of the helicopter and instantly regretted that he didn't wear warming clothing than just a jacket as the snow women greeted him. The wind stopped blowing and the temperature returned back to just freezing. He started to walk forward feeling everyone of the women's cold eyes upon him.

"I would rather fight a hundred vampires than be here right now." he thought getting very uncomfortable under there gazes.

As he got closer one of the women stepped forward. She had silver hair and the same blue eyes of the picture of Mizore. Tsukune stopped and waited for her to make the first move not exactly sure what to do. She stared at him coldly for a long time and Tsukune was pretty sure she was threatening him, as her eyes were stabbing him with daggers.

"This way." she said as coldly as her glare.

He followed her through the crowd of people. Some of them smiled but other gave him cold glares. She led him into a small house and closed the door behind him. The moment he turned around a very vicious ice claw was at his throat.

"Before I give you my daughters hand. I am going to make sure you are worthy of her." she told him meaning to kill him if he wasn't worthy.

"Mizore's mother? Nice to meet you." Tsukune said calmly extending a hand.

He had been in more dangerous situations before and if he had to he could protect himself but she was still quite intimidating. She ignored his hand and pushed the ice claws deeper in his neck making it bleed slightly.

"Tell me about yourself." she demanded.

"Well my name is Tsukune Aono. My parents were killed when I was young and I was adopted by the Wong family and I am a human." he told her with a smile.

"A human! How is a human supposed to protect my daughter!?" she screamed at him and her hair started turning into ice.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think. I am the Wong families number one assassin." Tsukune told her quickly.

"And your a assassin!" she screamed again and now the floor started forming ice spikes.

Tsukune was getting very cold and confused, as the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Well. . .ya. But I don't hurt women or children and only those that stand in me and my families' way of our dream." he told her quickly.

"And what might that be?" she asked threatening.

"A world were humans and ayashi can live peacefully together." he told her seriously.

She stared at him, mentally judging him. He didn't even seem to flinch as she threatened him and just seemed confused.

"What do you plan to do with my daughter after she marries you?" she asked just as coldly.

"Well I guess she would come back to Hong Kong with me where she will be protected. She will be treated with the upmost respect and will be free to do what she wants." he told her still bleeding a little from her claws.

"That's not what I meant. How will _you_ treat her? She is a fragile little girl and she doesn't need just some man in her life. She needs a man she can love and that will love her back. Will you love her?" she asked him staring him in the eyes.

Tsukune didn't know what to say, he was being asked to love someone he never met.

"I can only offer her my protection and kindness. Beyond that. . .we will all have to wait and see." Tsukune told her returning her glare.

She slowly retracted her ice and let him go and the temperature returned to normal.

"My name is Tsurara Shirayuki. Get dressed, the ceremony well be held in an hour." she told him and pointed towards the bedroom.

"Wait. . .shouldn't I at least meet her first?" he asked a little shocked.

"There is no time, get dressed and I'll come back to get you when your done." Tsurara told him and left the house.

Tsukune still had many questions he wanted to find out and was sure Mizore did too. So he decided to put some of his assassin skills to work.

Tsukune stealthily went from building to building making sure to conceal his energy. He quickly found the house he was looking for and snuck in through the window to a bedroom. Inside the bedroom stood a very beautiful girl with light purple hair wearing a brilliant white wedding gown that matched her snow white skin. She was looking in a tall mirror at the dress she was wearing. She slowly did a twirl and stopped suddenly when she spotted Tsukune standing by the window. Tsukune couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and her eyes. You could get lost in the depth and beauty of her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono of the Wong family. I just thought we should meet before we. . ." Tsukune said stopping short because he didn't want to be the one to say it.

She relaxed a little, relived that he hadn't been from Fairy-Tail but she still didn't let her guard down.

"At least he is good looking." Mizore thought as she looked him over.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." she said in a slightly mystical voice.

Tsukune could see that she had been crying and he felt bad for her. She had probably been rushed into this like he had, and must have been scarred. Everything had been happening so fast he didn't really have time to think about it.

"Listen, we don't have to do this. My family and I will still protect you even if we don't get. . .married." he told her softly.

She smiled slightly and her demeanor seemed to soften a little.

"There is more to this marriage than just protection." she told him and turned back towards the mirror.

"My people have arranged marriages all the time. It is the only way to keep our race alive." Mizore said adjusting her hair a little.

"Because of the short amount of time you have to bare children?" Tsukune asked and he had already known a long time ago where this conversation was going.

A long silence permeated the air and Tsukune waited patiently for her.

"Tsukune I have a favor to ask you." Mizore said and turned back towards him.

"If you cannot love me, please promise me that you will love our child." she asked softly and the tears began to form in her eyes.

Seeing her sad like that did not suit her, and he wished she wouldn't be. Though, the thought of being a dad was overwhelming and scary.

"You know I never even thought about being a father, especially so soon." he told her and Mizore started to shake a little.

"If we do have children of course I will love them. Who knows, maybe we will fall in love too." Tsukune said and smiled at her.

Mizore smiled brightly and shied away from his look.

"Your not what I expected. You kind and considerate and even a little. . .cute." Mizore said blushing slightly.

Before Tsukune could respond a voice came from outside the door.

"Mizore, are you ready?" Tsurara said as she opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked Mizore.

Mizore looked back towards where Tsukune was but he had vanished.

"No one mother." Mizore said.

Tsurara felt bad for her daughter having to go through something like this. She knew how scary this must be for her, she had also gone through something like this. Tsurara just hoped that it would work out like her marrage did. She looked at her daughter as she stared out the window and smiled.

"Perhaps there is hope yet for my daughter." Tsurara thought as her gaze drifted out the window.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune had barley finished getting ready when Tsurara barged into the room. She lead him up a hill that passed by a beautiful field of white flowers. While Tsurara was explaining there customs, Tsukune stopped to pick a flower. The smell was intoxicating, it made him feel. . .good. Tsukune resumed following Tsurara who had stopped to watch him. They stopped on the top of the hill and she lead him to a magnificent ice archway. It was beautifully carved, full of flowers and doves. She had him stand under it and wait patiently. Others soon began to gather around. Tsukune waited nervously and twiddled the white flower in his hand. Everyone's eyes were on him and they whispered quietly to themselves.

"I wonder what you guys would think about this arranged marriage?" Tsukune said to himself thinking about his parents.

Then slowly a very faint sound of music began to play and everyone went silent. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and it grew stronger and more beautiful. Everyone turned to look down the aisle to where Mizore had appeared lead by her dad. They walked slowly down the aisle as everyone watched them. Mizore's father handed her over to Tsukune and gave him a very curt nod.

Tsukune looked into Mizore's eyes and he got lost in their depths. She smiled and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She didn't look sad anymore, she looked happy. As he looked at her everything else faded from existence and the world itself stopped spinning to get a better look. Her beautiful smile, her light purple hair, her deep blue eyes and her soft white skin was all Tsukune could think of. The snow began to lightly fall around them and a snowflake fell on Mizore's cheek and he gently reached up to brush it off.

"I think I'm in love." Tsukune and Mizore thought.

The Snow Priestess began the ceremony but Tsukune was too enchanted by Mizore's beauty to pay attention. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. He had not expected to start feeling these feeling, especially so soon. His heart began to beat faster and time seemed to slow as everything but Mizore faded to white.

Mizore had hoped to be able to fall in love, and had not expected this at all. He was kind, considerate, good looking and she did not know why she was so. . .infatuated with him. His smile made her feel so. . .warm, but in a good way. He looked so weak and lonely like she was, but his demeanor told a completely different story.

Then abruptly to Snow Priestess and the music stopped and cries of alarm were heard in the crowd. Tsukune's loving gaze was torn from Mizore by an all to familiar presence, that demanded attention. He turned to face one of the most scary and powerful rivals he had.

"Hi Tsukune!" she said happily and waved to him.

She took a step and tripped on her dress and fell flat on her face. She recovered quickly and smiled as if nothing ever happened. He smiled and waved back.

"Hi Kahlua! I hope your not here on business." Tsukune said and gently pushed Mizore behind him.

Mizore was confused, he seemed to be friendly with her but he was so tense.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Kahlua pouted.

"I really didn't want to ruin your wedding. It looks so beautiful and romantic." she told him sadly.

"I would have invited you but everything was on such short notice. Not to mention that you work for Fairy-Tail still." Tsukune said.

"This clumsy girl works for Fairy-Tail? And he was going to invited her to the wedding?" Mizore wondered.

"Then let's take this away from the village." he told her with a smile.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." she said and pointed to Mizore.

Tsukune's smile faded and he looked her seriously in the eyes.

"She is under my protection and if I have to. . .I will kill you." he told her and Kahlua seemed a little shocked.

"She must mean a lot to you if you would hurt another girl for her. You must be in love!" she said giggling.

"Well. . .um that's a long story and I'm not sure how it's going to end." Tsukune said turning red and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Your going to have lots of children right, since your a snow fairy? Can I come to your baby shower? I can make the best teddy bears! Can they call me aunty Kahlua?" she asked them, jumping up and down in joy at the thought of it.

Now Mizore was really confused, as she looked back and fourth from Tsukune and Kahlua. Kahlua was so happy and care free. Tsukune was acting friendly but so tensed up. Mizore couldn't tell if she was a friend or an enemy.

"Um. . .Tsukune?" Mizore asked in response to Kahlua's questions.

She didn't understand why Tsukune was acting so defensively around this clumsy girl.

"Her name is Kahlua. She is a powerful vampire and a skilled assassin. We have crossed paths many times. We are sort of. . .friends and enemies at the same time. I think it will all be cleared up in a minute." Tsukune told her keeping an eye on Kahlua.

"Tsukune I'm sorry. I dont really like fighting but I'm all out of time." Kahlua said starting to cry.

Tsukune's grip on Mizore tightened as he held her behind himself.

"Whatever you do, don't interfere and stay back." Tsukune told Mizore.

Tsukune took some steps towards Kahlua leaving Mizore behind him.

"You don't have to do this!" he told Kahlua.

"I have to. I do what I'm told and I was told to kidnap her." Kahlua said crying and she reached up to pull off her limiter.

Tsukune was upon her before she had completed her transformation. He delivered a quick blow to her stomach and then swung his leg around towards her head. Only to have his kick stopped abruptly in Kahlua's left arm. Her right arm was already transformed into razor sharp bat wings with her blood dripping down it. Tsukune quickly spun around to swing his other foot at her head narrowly dodging her bat arm. It connected and the two were temporarily separated.

Mizore was stunned at the sudden power and the violence between the two combatants. They went back and fourth, dodging and blocking each others attacks. They were so fast Mizore couldn't keep up with them and that scared her. More than being scared, she felt admiration, he was fighting to protect her and he had been so unexpectedly. . .strong.

Kahlua charged at him bringing around her bat bladed arm, taking advantage of his opening. Tsukune sacrificed his left arm and shoulder to block the attack but quickly delivered a powerful blow to her midsection. Kahlua coughed up blood all over Tsukune. He backed away from her letting his useless arm hang lifelessly. Even though he delivered a crippling blow Kahlua stood ready to fight.

"Dam it. She is charmed." Tsukune thought as he noticed her glazed over eyes.

Usually a punch like that would have knocked her out or if not he would have used that brief moment to escape. He couldn't have escaped this time though because he had to protect Mizore.

"I don't have a choice, I'm going to have to use my youjutsu. Please forgive me Kahlua." he thought as he brought up his right hand to strike, the energy flowing through his body.

"Stop!" a man called out before Kahlua or Tsukune could strike.

"That's enough Kahlua. You don't have to kill anymore." the man said as he walked up to Kahlua who became uncharmed.

"I don't?" she said weakly and collapsed in his arms.

"This round goes to you, Tsukune. If she would have kept fighting you would have killed her, wouldn't you?." he stated.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked him suspiciously.

"Miyabi." he said simply and in a flurry of snow they disappeared.

Tsukune suddenly felt very fatigued and he collapsed in the snow. He had passed out from blood loss as he embraced the coldness around him.

* * *

Here is another one of my stories I have been working on. I have decided to start posting now that I know where I want to go with this story. Hopefully you guys will like it, and I nervously await to see how good it does.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Secrets Within Secrets

"Tsukune!" Mizore screamed as she ran up to his uncounsiuos body.

He was loosing blood and fast. She ripped off the bottom of her dress to wrap his arm and shoulder in. The only people left on top of the hill was Tsukune, Mizore, her parents and the Snow Priestess. They all crowded around him trying their best to help him. Soon after he collapsed two member of the Wong family showed up to carry him to the helicopter. As they were loading him in Mizore said goodbye to her parents and the Preistess and boarded the helicopter.

"Even though the ceremony was interrupted I am still your wife." Mizore thought as she borded the helicopter.

"Besides it looks like I will have to protect you now." she said out loud as she stroked Tsukune's face.

She at least owed him that, since he got hurt because of her, something that no one else had done for her before.

[~][~][~]

Mizore's parents returned back to the village leaving the snow priestess alone on top of the hill. She stood still in one of her many trances as she watched the helicopter exit the barrier. She blinked once clearing away the many passing images before her eyes.

"What such great and terrible power." The Snow Priestess said out loud.

"_Yes. . .how interesting._" the ominous, dark voice of Jack Frost emanated within her.

"Even with Mizore by his side, there is no guarantee that we have prevented anything."

An eerie silence engulfed the snow covered landscape.

"Everything is in their hands now."

[~][~][~]

The helicopter ride was fairly short as it jumped between barriers. As they landed they were greeted by a young man in a ponytail. The two guards pulled Tsukune out and the man looked him over.

"Wow you really are feisty." he said looking up at Mizore, who was standing in a ripped up and blood covered wedding gown.

"What? No, that wasn't me!" Mizore stuttered getting very scared and embarrassed.

"I'm kidding. This happens all the time. By the looks of the wound I'd say it was Kahlua." he said and smiled at her and she forced herself to relax.

"My name is Fong-Fong, heir to the Wong family." he said politely and bowed to her.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki." she said and returned the greeting.

"Not Mizore Aono?" Fong-Fong asked as the medics started wrapping up Tsukune's arm.

"Well the wedding was sort of. . .interrupted." Mizore told him weakly.

She was afraid that they would send her back since they weren't 'technically' married. Since that had been the arrangement, they would have every right to send her back.

"So what happened?" he asked her.

"During the ceremony, Kahlua showed up and at first I thought they were friends but then they started fighting. She crippled Tsukune's arm and he struck her hard enough to cough up blood. Before they could finish a man named Miyabi stopped the fight. He said Kahlua would have died if the fight was continued. Then we came here." Mizore finished telling him.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. He must really like you if he would go against his own code to hurt or kill a woman. He usually tries to avoid them and only defends himself when necessary." Fong-Fong said still pondering something.

"Are you going to send me back? Since we didn't get married?" Mizore asked worried as she shuffled on her feet.

She did not want to go back to where they could find her. She wanted to stay here to be protected and close to Tsukune.

"What? Of course not! You are under the Wong family's protection and we always keep our word." he said as if appalled she would ask such a question.

"Unless. . .you want to go back?" he asked and Mizore shook her head rigorously.

"Well okay then, welcome to the Wong family!" Mizore smiled quite relieved.

"Will he be okay?" Mizore asked Fong-Fong and he smiled.

"Of course he will. This always happens when he runs into Kahlua. It's Akuha you have to watch out for." Fong-Fong said as he laughed it off.

"Who is that?" she asked him.

"Akuha? She is Kuhlua's older sister. Although she might not be as scary as Kahlua but she is definitely the better fighter. Where Kahlua uses brute force, Akuha uses deadly precision and advanced fighting styles. She is more commonly know as the Black Devil." Fong-Fong to Mizore, filling her in.

"So he runs into them often?" she asked him getting very interested in the two enemy assassins.

"Yep. . .and he is always the one that losses. Since he won't hurt women or children. . .usually" he said as he looked skeptically between Tsukune and Mizore.

"Why won't he hurt women?" she asked him puzzled, he shrugged.

"At first I thought it was because his mother and cousin were brutally murdered in front of him. Then I thought that he was in love with either Kahlua or Akuha, but now I'm not to sure." Fong-Fong to her.

"What's he like?" Mizore asked twiddling with her popsicle.

"Tsukune? He's a good man, nice, caring, protective. He is also our best fighter, strong, lethal and. . .troubled." Fong-Fong explained to Mizore.

"Troubled?" she asked.

"He does his best to hide it, but he is angry, always angry. Ever since his family was murdered. We have done our best to help. We gave him a home, power and a family and he is grateful, but still angry." he told her as they watched the medics put Tsukune on a litter and carry him off.

"Maybe there is something you can do for him." Fong-Fong smiled and they followed the medics.

Fong-Fong offered to show her to her room but Mizore declined. She just wanted to stay by Tsukune's side and keep him safe.

"What are these feelings I am having? I only just meet him, but he makes me feel safe. He makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore, like he will always be there for me." Mizore thought.

She gazed down at him, he seemed to just be sleeping now. She crawled up next to him and fell asleep, letting her weariness overtake her on the comfortable bed.

[~][~][~]

The next morning Tsukune woke up cool and refreshed. He looked down to a sea of beautiful, light purple hair resting on his chest. Even if they had been almost married it still was an awkward position for the him, they barley knew each other. Also, Tsukune couldn't really move, because one of her legs was wrapped around his and she was practically on top of him. The medics had cut off his shirt to treat his wounds, so the cool touch of Mizore's skin touching his was all to relaxing and stimulating. He reached up his good hand and gently ran it through her hair, delighting in how soft and silky it was. She murmured in her sleep and her hand clutched at his chest.

Mizore stiffened as she woke up and realized the very awkward position she was in. She could hear his heartbeat, and was hoping that he was still asleep.

"Mizore?" Tsukune said softly.

"EEEK!" she screamed and out of instinct, she froze him solid.

She quickly regained her composure and unthawed him, but she was still blushing madly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I was just tired and. . ." Mizore babbled.

"I'm fine, it's ok." Tsukune said shivering.

Tsukune looked at her and could tell she was extremely worried and maybe embarrassed. He wrapped the blanket around himself to get warm.

"You know your very cute when you are sleeping." he told her.

If she wasn't embarrassed then, she certainly was now.

"You think so?" she said playing with the lollipop in her mouth, something she always did when she was shy or nervous.

She was still blushing very deeply and Tsukune could start to feel the warmth come back to him. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He winced at the pain when he tried to move his injured arm. Mizore was quickly by his side and placed a hand on his injured shoulder. Her cold touch gratefully numbing the pain in his arm.

"Thanks." he sighed in relieve from the pain.

He tired to take a step forward, but tripped on the blanket, as Mizore tried catch him but only fell on top of him. At that moment Fong-Fong came busting through the door, without knocking.

"Hey Tsukune. . ." he yelled out but stopped at the sight of the two.

He looked back and fourth and, smiled.

"Well I'll just leave the two of you alone." he said exiting quickly.

Mizore started blushing again as she hurriedly tried to get off him. She ran out the door before Tsukune could stop her.

"That was so stupid of me! He probably thinks I'm some kind of a sex craved succubus. I should have just stayed in my own bed." she said out loud to herself as she wandered the corridors.

She found someone to show her where her room was, though she didn't stay long. The servants told her to only ask if she needed anything.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune had the medics change his bandages before he went to see Fong-Fong. He knocked before he walked into his office, obviously a lot more than Fong-Fong would do for him.

"Good morning!" Fong-Fong said as Tsukune stepped in and Tsukune nodded in reply.

"So whats on your mind Fong?" Tsukune asked him.

"I have another assignment for you." he told him giving him an envelope.

"Already?" he grumbled as he roughly took the envelope from him. He pulled out a picture of a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"What! Am I supposed to marry her too?" Tsukune said outraged that that they had played some kind of joke on him. . .again.

"Not unless you want to." Fong-Fong joked.

"Achoo." a soft sound came from above.

"What was that?" Fong-Fong said looking around for the source of the noise.

Tsukune shrugged for he did not hear anything.

"Well anyway. . .Its not a joke and you don't have to marry her." he told Tsukune.

"Then get someone else. I don't assassinate women." Tsukune told him.

"Mizore said you weren't holding back against Kahlua."

"Aachoo." another noise sounded again.

"There it is again." Fong-Fong said looking around. Tsukune looked up at the ceiling having heard the sound this time.

"Hmmm? Well there is no one else and it is very urgent. There are reports that she is raising an army of plants to unleash on the humans, very soon. So you are going to have to find a way to deal with it." Fong-Fong said.

"Fine, when do I leave?" Tsukune asked, turning his attention back to Fong-Fong.

"Today, it will take you a while to get there. It is all the way in Japan and there are no dimensional portals to get there. So you sould be about healed when you get there." Fong-Fong said straightening some papers.

Then all of a sudden the air vent in the ceiling burst open and Mizore dropped down from it. Fong-Fong dashed under his desk, papers flying everywhere screaming, "Assassin!".

Tsukune fell backwards in the chair he was leaning in, landing at the feet of Mizore.

"I want to come!" she said brushing off the dust.

They recovered themselves after her mare than dramatic entrance.

"What were you doing in the air vents?" Tsukune said pointing to the ceiling.

"So what's the mission?" she asked avoiding their questions.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fong-Fong said.

"Why not?" Mizore threatened him with her ice claws.

"No reason!" he said as he hide back under his desk.

"It's because it's not safe." Tsukune told her.

"I'm sure that you will protect me." Mizore said leaning on him and giving him a very cute smile.

His defense began to shatter under her smile.

"Why does she make me feel this way? I barley know her!" Tsukune thought but still faltered when she smiled at him.

"It's not that, it's me. I'm not safe to be around when. . .when I'm working." he told her.

"I think I can handle myself." she told him as she played with her lollipop.

She looked him up and down and they both blushed a little.

"What is he so worried about?" Mizore wondered.

"Well its settled then. You two will be leaving within the hour." Fong-Fong said and he straightened out all of the papers again.

"Um ya, wait what?" Tsukune asked at the sudden realization of what Fong-Fong said.

"Good luck." Fong-Fong said as left the room.

"Hopefully you can get through to him." Fong-Fong thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"So is this the target?" Mizore asked in a strangely professional tone.

Tsukune's attention was pulled back to Mizore who was holding the envelope. Mizore was looking at the envelope with the information in it as she handed him the picture. Tsukune examined the beautiful girl that he was supposed to marry, instead of the photograph.

"What kind of information do we have on her?" she asked him.

"Well, um." he said as he looked at the contents of the envelope.

"Her name is Rubi Tojo. She is a powerful witch, most likely A-class. There is a physical description that fits the picture. She lives in a place called Witch's Ranch. There have been multiple 'human' disappearances in the area . Relatives: Unknown. Accomplices: Unknown. Motivation: Unknown. Past: Unknown. There isn't much else that we have on her." he told Mizore going through the papers.

"So we are supposed to 'assassinate' her?" Mizore asked going through the papers on her.

"Have you done this before?" Tsukune asked her.

"When I was little I used to play spy with my mom. I guess I got a little carried away." Mizore blushed, she really had just wanted to impress him.

"How are you supposed to 'assassinate' her when you won't hurt girls." She asked him.

"All I have to do is stop her, one way or another." Tsukune told her.

"You mean that 'we' have to stop her." she countered.

"I work alone." he said firmly.

"Not anymore, you don't." she said quickly.

"Come on let's get ready, we have to leave soon." she said.

"Mizore I. . .you. . ." Tsukune mumbled and sighed in defeat as he was lead out of the room.

[~][~][~]

They boarded the Wong family's private jet and took their seats. Tsukune and Mizore sat down next to each other. Both of them were very nervous but for two very different reasons. The Ling-Ling started up the engines and the plane began to move forward.

"This is absurd we are going to die. There is no way this chunk of iron can fly!?" Mizore said gripping the seat tightly.

The plane began to shake as it bounded forward from the Wong families private runway.

"No matter what happenes I have to stay in control! I have to stay in control!" Tsukune thought to himself.

He did his best to slow his breathing and he closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles. The plane leveled off in the air and Mizore relaxed but she noticed that Tsukune was still very tensed up.

"This is not right! She shouldn't be here! Dammit Fong-Fong!" he thought angrily to himself.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" Mizore asked him assuming that he must be terrified of flying.

She gentle touched his hand and he jerked it away.

"Huh? Ya I'm fine. Do you want something to drink?" he asked standing up.

"Some water please." she asked him feeling very thirsty after the very scary takeoff.

Tsukune nodded and walked to the back of the plane. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water and poured himself a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves. He was shaking so much that he poured it everywhere. He slammed the bottle down angrily. He gave up on the alcohol, he never liked the stuff anyway. He returned to his seat and gave Mizore one of the water bottles.

"Thanks." she said before quickly drinking the bottle.

She felt refreshed and relaxed a little. She looked over at the very tense Tsukune that was sitting next to her.

"Do you not like flying?" Mizore asked him, thinking it would be something they had in common.

"Huh? Oh no, I don't mind flying." he told her honestly.

"Then why do you look so tensed up and nervous?" she asked him.

Tsukune tried to control his breathing and he leaned forward on his knees.

"There is a reason why I work alone. I'm not safe to be around."

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax a little. Mizore gazed at him with her enchanting eyes, silently waiting for him to continue.

"When I'm working sometimes, I get angry. Every now and then I will black out and when I wake up everyone around me would be dead. I don't know what happens and there are never any witnesses. The only person that knows what happens to me is Akuha, but she would never tell me. She was only only person who has survived when I black out, I didn't see her for six months after that. It's a secret that only me and the Wong Family know about. I'm not even sure Akuha knows exactly what happened, she probably thinks I just went into a berserker rage or something, or at least I hope that is all that happens." Tsukune told her while she listened patiently.

He closed his eyes trying to force out the bad memories.

"I know you would never hurt me. I knew it from the moment I met you." Mizore said as she wrapped herself around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mizore." he said and griped her hand in his.

"So what's with Kahlua? Are you guys friends or what?" she asked him still holding his good arm.

"I think of her as a friend and I know she does. I think I'm the only friend she has and I feel bad for her because she is always forced to do things she doesn't want to do, hence the crying. She is one of the best trained assassins out there, but she is a child at heart and a good person. I always try to reach out to her. I tell her she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to and I offered the Wong families protection but nothing got through to her. When we run across each other on missions she always wins our 'duels' but I usually complete the objective. One day I hope we can be friends and not have to fight." he finished telling her and laid his hand down on hers.

"So what about Akuha?" she asked him.

"Akuha. . .well she scares the hell out of me. She is much stronger, faster and way more skilled than me or Kahlua. She almost killed me once, I would be dead if I didn't black out. I woke up and she was gone, six months later I ran into her on another assignment. She beat me of course but for some reason she didn't try to kill me as usual, like she was afraid of whatever happened last time would happen again. That single thought is what scares me the most."

Mizore pondered Tsukune's words, but she was just glad he trusted her enough to share such dark secrets. As for Tsukune, he was not sure why he told her these things, or even why he allowed her to come. She was such a beautiful mystery to him. He was so relieved that she wasn't afraid of him, like everyone else was. Except for the Wong family, his reputation scared most people and made it hard for him to make friends other than Kahlua. He just desperately hoped that she was right and he would never harm her.

* * *

This is the next chapter, that I have reviewed many times, just to make sure I got it right. I will be introducing the other characters in the story, but it will remain a MizoreXTsukune story. Working on this story did give me a good idea for a RubiXTsukune story, but I won't work on that till after this story has progressed.

Also, I don't believe in writing short stories or incomplete stories. So this one and all of my others will be full and complete stories. I also do not rush or force the stories and will not post unless I am satisfied.

Thank you reading and reviewing and to all of those who favorited and followed this story.


	3. To Many Crows

"Should we go over the information before we land?" Mizore asked, pulling out the large paper envelope with the information on Rubi Tojo.

"There is not much on her." Tsukune told her flipping through the papers.

"Then we should do some reconnaissance."

"Reconnaissance?"

"It would be a bad idea to take a direct approach without knowing anything about her." she said, scrutinizing the picture.

"What's wrong with a direct approach? She is only an A-class." he asked, he always liked a direct approach.

"How long have you been doing this?" Mizore asked him slightly tilting her head.

"What?" he shrugged helplessly.

Mizore did not let him off easily, her all too serious face was just to cute. How could he ever say no to that face.

"Fine. . .we will do it your way." Tsukune said.

Mizore smiled and the began to put a plan in motion. Soon after Ling-Ling announced that they would be there in about twenty minutes. Tsukune looked down to examine his damaged arm and shoulder. His body did heal fast, but this serious wound would probably take another day to heal completely if not longer. Reconnaissance would give them something to do while they waited for his arm to heal. Mizore couldn't help but stare at the man she was so infatuated with from the moment his smile and kind words warmed her cold and lonely heart. Fleeting fantasies of them having a family together passed through her already foggy mind.

"Five minutes till the drop off." Ling-Ling's voice sounded over the mic.

"Drop off?" Mizore asked skeptically.

"Come on let's get ready." Tsukune said and lead her to the back of the plane.

Mizore's watched in horror as he pulled out a parachute.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" Tsukune asked and she shook her head violently.

He put the parachute back and she sighed in relief. He then pulled out a parachute designed for two people and shouldered it.

"Come on." he said, holding out his hand.

Mizore backed away in fear and Tsukune ,miss interpreted her actions.

"You don't want to come?" he asked.

"Yes!" she yelled out and lunged at him, giving him a very tight hug.

Puzzled, Tsukune continued adjusting the parachute. She only squeezed him tighter as he put the straps around her. She let out a startled yelp as he tightened the straps around her thighs. Tsukune reached over and pushed the bottom that would open the hatch on the floor. As the wind swirled around them, Mizore began to shake violently.

"Tsukune! I. . ." Mizore yelled over the wind.

"Go, go, go." Ling-Ling yelled over the mic.

Tsukune jumped through the opening and anything Mizore had tried to tell him was drowned out by the wind and her own screams. He firmly held onto her with his halfway healed arm, not that he needed to because Mizore was digging her claws into his back. Tsukune grunted in pain as he pulled the chute causing it to jar his shoulder. Mizore had stopped screaming but would not loosen her grip on him or even open her eyes. As they drifted down Tsukune was having a hard time controlling the parachute with one hand. As a result they were going to slightly miss their landing spot.

"Um. . .not that I need to tell you, but hold on." Tsukune told Mizore as she did the impossible of squeezing him tighter.

Instead of the grassy flat they were supposed to land on they ended up in a thicket of tall trees. As they crashed down the parachute snagged on one of the trees, suspending them about fifteen feet in the air.

"Have we landed yet?" Mizore asked still not opening her eyes.

"Not quite." he answered as they lightly swung.

He tried jerking on the parachute but it was firmly stuck on a large branch.

"Mizore, hold. . .never mind." he said as he used his Youjutsu to cut them loose.

They crashed through the last few feet of the thicket, Tsukune landing on his back and Mizore on top of him.

"Now we've landed." he grunted.

Mizore cracked her eyes open and finally relaxed when she saw the trees _above_ them. She released him and tried to push off but the straps held her tight.

"Here, let me." Tsukune said as he reached around to undo her straps.

Her senses began to be overwhelmed, his human sent smelt so good, his warm and gentle touched made her quiver, the sound of his heartbeat made hers beat in rhythm, the kindness she saw in his eyes, and the taste of his. . .

Before she had time to think she had captured the surprised Tsukune into a kiss. She did not pull away from the kiss until the resonating snap of the last strap released her. She reopened her eyes only to come into contact with his, the magic sparking in between. She placed her hand on his injured shoulder and pushed herself off hard, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Jerk!" she said as she walked away.

"W-what. . .?" Tsukune asked completely lost in the moment and confused.

He staggered to his feet and desperately tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"Mizore, wait up!" He called out to her.

[~][~][~]

Mizore kept walking till she came across a small pond.

"Jerk!" she angrily said again and skipped a rock across the pond.

It skipped seven times before it sunk beneath the ripples. She forcefully skipped another one across the lake, only making it six times.

"It's not his fault, he didn't know I was afraid of heights and. . .falling!" she thought, trying argue with herself.

A third rock skipped across three times, but it was not Mizore's rock. She looked over at Tsukune, who was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not very good at this." he said and skipped another, doing worse than the one before.

He looked over and caught her eye.

"Mizore I. . ." He tried to apologize for whatever he had done.

"You are doing it wrong." she told him catching him off-guard, the only person that seemed to be able to.

"Huh?"

"You have to throw it level with the pond."

"Oh." he said and bounced the rock in his hand.

He sighed when his next rock only made it four skips.

"Here, let me show you." Mizore said, walking close to Tsukune.

Her cold touch tingled his skin as she moved him through the simple motions. He leaned in close and she looked up at him, too precariously close not to be thinking the same thing. Closer and closer they moved to satisfy their hearts desire.

"CAW! CAW!" a crow sounded above them startling the two.

They glared at it angrily as it flew away. Tsukune turned back to Mizore, hopping to complete what they had started.

"Where are we?" Mizore asked moving away from him.

"Uh, *cough*. . .we are about a four miles south of Witches Ranch. There should be a supply cash around here somewhere." he mumbled the last part to himself.

"What?" Mizore asked him.

"Ling-Ling should have dropped a supply bag behind us in the grassy field, just in case." he said as he walked into the clearing.

Mizore followed him into the clearing, secretly admiring the view. They wadded through the tall grass till they found a large bag attached to a small parachute.

"This bag is a lot bigger than usual." Tsukune commented.

He pulled out enough gear for the two to pass as overnight hikers.

"What is this, a bed roll?" Mizore asked holding up a large leather roll.

"Not exactly." he said and took the roll from her.

He unclasped the lathe strap and unfurled the heavy roll. Mizore stared down in wonder at the display of deadly weapons before her. An arrangement of daggers, guns, poisons and some binoculars, that were neatly displayed.

"I don't know why, but she always sends me a roll like this, even though I don't use guns, not that it hasn't come in handy before. Just her way of taking care of me I suppose." he mused.

Mizore looked down a handgun that had a neatly pressed ribbon and a decorative card on it.

"Welcome to the Wong family!-Ling-Ling."

She gently held the gun in her hand, as Tsuknue eyed her cautiously.

"Yes." Mizore said.

"Huh?"

"Yes I know how to use a gun." she told him and loaded the magazine into the gun.

"I didn't ask." he said defensively.

"You were thinking it." she countered as she put the gun in a thigh holster that was easily concealed under her skirt.

"I guess that goes with playing spy with your mom?" ha asked.

"Yes, but I would rather play assassin with you." Mizore said, with a mischievous smile.

They loaded up the rest of the gear into the two backpacks and started hiking north towards Witches Ranch.

[~][~][~]

On top of a lonely hill surrounded by sunflowers, stood the beautiful which, Rubi Tojo. A crow swooped down and landed on her outstretched arm. The pieces of information the raven knew was shared with the witch.

"More humans come to die!?" Rubi's menacingly laughed.

She hated humans, ever since they killed her parents when she was little. She hated everything about them, they were noisy, destructive, liars and murderers! Now they wanted to take Witches Ranch away from her? It needed to end and humans needed to be punished, and she was the one to do it. She would do it for herself, for her master and for all witches.

"Soon. . .soon my beloved pets." she whispered, brushing her hand on one of the sunflowers.

[~][~][~]

Mizore and Tsukune hiked until they were about a mile away from Witches Ranch. They set up camp in a small outcome of trees and brushes away from the normal hiking trails. Tsukune looked down dismayed at the contents of their gear.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked him, clearly noticing his worry.

"She only gave us one tent." he said holding a tent roll.

"I don't mind sharing. . .beside, we are married, aren't we?" she asked him.

"I um, well, ya, I mean sort of. . .but look how small this tent is! There is only room for one sleeping bag!" Tsukune exclaimed, embarrassed by the unforeseen circumstances.

"I don't mind sharing that either." Mizore said suggestively.

Tsukune went wide-eyed, as he stared at the lollipop swaying side to side in her mouth.

"Tsukune, we still have half of the day left. We should probably to some reconnaissance."she said, Tsukune only nodded absentmindedly.

"Tsukune!" Mizore said.

"Huh, ya reconnaissance, um sure." he said shambling to his feet and grabbing the pair of binoculars.

"This way." he said leading the way towards Witches Ranch.

[~][~][~]

They circled around to a large hill that overlooked the beautiful sunflower patch. They laid down on the flat of their stomachs, Mizore being sure to get as close to Tsukune as she could. He held up the binoculars and quickly looked around the rolling hills filled with sunflowers.

"I don't see anything but sunflowers and. . .a burnt down house." He said as he looked over the house, not seeing anything of interest.

He handed the binoculars to Mizore, who took her turn observing the landscape.

"This place is beautiful." she commented.

"Ya, beautiful. . ." he said looking at Mizore.

"I thought there was supposed to army here. The only thing I see are sunflowers, a burnt down house and crows." she told him.

"Crows?" Tsukune said and took the binoculars from Mizore.

"Oh no!" he said looking through the binoculars.

"What? What is it?" Mizore asked worried.

"I didn't bring my scarecrow." he said jokingly.

"You have a scarecrow?" she asked puzzled.

"No, it was a joke." Tsukune told her.

"It wasn't funny." she said brutally honest.

"I guess not." he said sadly.

Mizore crawled off and Tsukune followed, quietly behind her. They maneuvered their way down the hill to the edge of the sunflower patch.

"The only army of plants I see are sunflowers." Tsukune commented.

Mizore nodded, observing the seemingly harmless sunflower.

"Where, is the witch?" she wondered out loud.

Tsukune went to move forward into the sunflower patch until Mizore stopped him.

"Let's not go into her domain, until your arm is healed." Mizore said, her hand on his side.

"No one is around, I was just going to. . .fine." he relented under her firm gaze.

They began to walk back to camp, listening to the crows cawing.

"I'm starting to think that Fong-Fong's information isn't reliable anymore." Tsukune accused.

[~][~][~]

They arrived back at camp, only to find it in disarray. Everything had been torn open and all of the gear was scattered everywhere. Their weapons cache was destroyed along with the tent. Tsukune stepped in front of Mizore, holding her back with his hand. Tsukune bent down to examine the pieces of an Uzi that Ling-Ling sent him.

"She was here. . .she is watching us." he said as he looked side to side.

All around the trees there were a multitude of crows perched on the various branches.

"Dam! I have been to careless!" He mentally punished himself.

"The crows?" Mizore asked, preparing to defend herself.

Tsukune slowly stood, keeping Mizore in arms reach.

"I know you are out there! Show yourself!" he demanded, followed by silence.

"CAW! CAW! CAW!"

The crows took flight and headed straight for the two of them. Circling and diving towards them, blocking out all of the light as the crows swarmed them. The ones he struck down disappeared only to be replace by more.

"Tsukune! I can't freeze them, they just keep coming!" Mizore shouted over the cawing of the birds.

"I have to get her out of here!" he thought.

He picked up Mizore and cut a path through the crows and leapt through. He dashed through the forest only to be headed off by another wall of crows. As he ran the crows kept intercepting him and forcing him to change course.

"She is forcing us into the sunflower patch!" Mizore yelled over the rushing wind and crows.

"I know!" he replied.

With his injured arm and Mizore in his arms he would not be able push through the crows safely. They ran out of the trees and headlong into the sunflower patch. He set her down on top of the hill, quickly taking a defensive stance, but the crows did follow them past the trees. They waited but nothing stirred but the crows overhead.

"So much for reconnaissance." Tsukune stated.

"It would have worked if it wasn't for you." Mizore said calmly.

"Me? How is this my fall?" he asked.

"You don't know the first thing about stocking people." she said.

Tsukune was going to retort, but then he quickly remembered the incident with her in the air vents. As much as he hated to admit it, she did get the drop on him, but he sure got an eyeful.

"Blue strips. . ." he whispered to himself.

"What?" Mizore asked.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

Their attention was drawn back to the crows as they swarmed together. The crow splashed down on the hill before them and flew off in all directions. In the center emerged a tall and beautiful woman with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Rubi Tojo." Tsukune said softly, shocking the witch.

"How do you know my name!" Rubi yelled at him.

Tsukune only shrugged so Mizore took the initiative.

"We are here to kill you." Mizore told her simply.

"Mizore!" Tsukune said astonished.

"What?" Mizore asked him.

"We can't just kill an attractive woman!" he retorted, still very firm in his beliefs.

"You think she is _attractive_?" Mizore said, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"What!? Ya, I mean no!" he struggled to say under Mizore's gaze.

"Not that your not pretty Rubi, beautiful actually. . ." he fumbled an apology to Rubi.

"Did he just complement me?" Rubi thought completely confused.

". . .I mean, Mizore I. . .you. . ." Tsukune said trying to explain.

"I, what?" Mizore asked, her eyes getting even narrower.

The dark haired beauty laughed maniacally, saving Tsukune from digging his own grave.

"Enough!" Rubi screamed.

"Nobody is going to take this land away from me!" the witch screamed and the ground around them began to shake and move.

She spread out her wings and took flight as the monsters began to rise from the ground. The multitude of plant monsters began to surround them, Tsukune and Mizore stepping closer to each other, back to back. He sensed motion behind him, heading straight for Mizore.

"Mizore! Look. . .out?" Tsukune said quizzically when he saw that the beast had been frozen solid.

"I said I could handle myself, didn't I?" Mizore said posing with her ice claws.

Tsukune gave a soft smile, as another one launched towards Tsukune. Tsukune quickly turned into the monster, giving a direct punch that obliterated it. As more and more assaulted him Tsukune was relieved to see that Mizore was holding her own. He was quite impressed with her wide arrange of skills, pinning some to the ground with ice and completely freezing others solid. Tsukune cut through them effortlessly with his youjutsu, but ever one he took down three more appeared. He had even seen some of the ones he cut in half reform and attack again. Having dreamed his youjutsu useless, he resolved to completely destroying them with his shear power. Having been keeping a protective eye on Mizore the whole time he did not notice the lingering which behind him.

Mizore had just frozen a small group of them as she turned just in time to see one of the Rubi's wings pierce Tsukune's chest.

"Tsukune!" Mizore screamed.

She tried to rush to his aid but was quickly caught up in the witch's vines. Rubi viciously ripped her wing out from Tsukune's chest as he fell limp against the ground. Rubi now walked up to Mizore who was now hanging upside down by the vines.

"Ayashi? No matter, only the race of witches deserve to live in this world." Rubi exclaimed.

Mizore angrily glared at Rubi, with tears in her eyes, but remaining silent.

"My master will have her revenge!" she screamed as she prepared to strike Mizore down.

Tsukune regain consciousness and slowly picked himself off the ground.

"No! Did I black out again!?" he thought frantically.

He lifted his head up, relieved to see that Mizore was still alive. He tried to regain his senses as he could see her impending doom. Without thinking he lunged at Rubi, crashing into her side and forcing her away from Mizore. He distinctly heard her bones snap and she was nocked unconscious as she hit the ground.

Tsukune painfully staggered to his feet and looked down at the witch before him.

"Tsukune. . ." Mizore barely whispered, incredibly relieved and confused that he was okay.

"Oh no, did I kill her?" Tsukune worried in shock, causing Mizore to frown.

"He still worries over her after she had. . .tried to kill him?" Mizore wondered.

Mizore started to get irritated as Tsukune fused over Rubi, while she was still in a very uncomfortable position, not being helped by the slight breeze.

"Hey Tsukune, when ever you have the time. . .do you think you could, I don't know. . .Get me down!" she yelled at him, forcing his attention towards her.

"Oh, sorry Mizore." Tsukune said as he rushed to help her.

As he rushed up to her, he couldn't help but notice what he had this morning.

"Yep, blue strips. . ." he mumbled slightly turning red.

"What!?" Mizore said angrily.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"It better be nothing." she huffed.

She fell from the vines and Tsukune caught her. He quickly put down the furious Ice Queen. Not wanting to be within striking range of her wrath, he returned his attention back to Rubi. He gently rolled her over onto side and was relieved to see that she was still breathing. Tsukune pulled out a small cellphone and flipped it open, the number he wanted having already been programmed to speed dial.

"I need an emergency pickup, plus one. No it's not the Snow Bunny." He flipped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket.

"Who was that!" Mizore said clearly still angry.

"A helicopter is on the way to pick us up." Tsukune told her.

"A helicopter isn't going to make it here all the way from Hong-Kong." she stated.

"I know, it's at the airport. That's how we are getting back." he said simply.

"The airport! Why couldn't we have landed there in the first place! And who the hell is the 'Snow Bunny'!" Mizore yelled at the completely dumbfounded Tsukune.

* * *

First off, any questions or concerns you might have, will probably be answered in the next chapter. Second, I will be slowing down the update to maintain the quality of the story, also because I am working on my Tsukune and Kurumu story too. Don't worry though it won't be dramatically slowed down because I do not like making people wait and I really enjoy writing. Also I do intend to make this a full and complete story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. I'm Not Jealous

The entire way home Mizore had given Tsukune the 'cold shoulder', not that it wasn't already cold. She had ignored his attempts to apologize and refused to accept any help from him. Admitting defeat and acknowledging that he messed up somehow, he returned to taking care of Rubi. Which only infuriated the snow fairy even more. Mizore sat with her legs crossed and arms folded, staring faithfully out the airplane window.

"Snow Bunny. . .am I fuzzy and annoying or something!" Mizore said, her lollipop furiously moving side to side in her mouth.

"Snow Bunny. . ." she said bitterly again.

Soon not so unwanted thoughts of her and Tsukune began to flash through her head and she blushed a little.

"My little Snow Bunny. . ." Mizore whispered, imagining that it was Tsukune saying it to her.

Mizore squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, slightly shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Jerk!" she said firmly again.

"You called?" Tsukune said, holding out a cold bottle of water for Mizore.

Mizore snatched the water bottle out of his hand as Tsukune took the seat next to her. She quickly drank the whole bottle of water.

"It's hard to be mad at you when your so attra. . .nice." Mizore fumbled, turning her head to hide her blush.

Tsukune stared at the ground in front of him, desperately trying to think of some interesting topic to talk about.

"So. . .you like snow?" Tsukune said immediately regretting asking such a stupid question.

Mizore gave him a sideways glance and then returned her attention back to the window.

"Yes." she said simply, making it hard on Tsukune to expand on the conversation.

"Oh, well. . .do you. . ." he stumbled.

"Why did you call me a 'Snow Bunny'?" Mizore cut in.

"Well, we just use code names, just incase someone is listening." Tsukune explained.

"I meant why that name?" she said softly but threateningly.

"Well because you are. . .cute, like a snow bunny." he said, with the blood rushing to his face.

They both looked away trying to hide their embarrassment. The plane shuddered and Mizore instinctively grabbed the armrests. Tsukune looked down at Mizore's hand that was tightly gripping his on the armrest. Mizore didn't know she had grabbed his hand until he intertwined his fingers into hers.

"So cold. . ." Tsukune thought.

"So warm. . ." Mizore thought.

"It's nice." the both thought in unison.

They sat there content holding each others hands as the plane began its decent. The city lights at night had drawn Mizore's attention, but Tsukune didn't mind watching her amazement. It was a sight he had admired many times before. All of the city light were beautiful, but were nothing compared to Mizore's beauty.

[~][~][~]

Back at the Wong family mansion, medics were attending to Rubi to Tsukune's request. Mizore had followed Tsukune to the room where they kept Rubi.

"Why did we have to bring her?" Mizore asked.

"I couldn't just leave her there to terrorize humans." Tsukune told her.

"We could have just. . ." she began.

"No!" he said firmly, slightly startling Mizore.

"Besides, look how peaceful she looks. . ." Tsukune said, gazing down at Rubi's calm face.

"I used to be hateful just like her, she can't let it control her. . .I may not know why, but I can relate to how she feels." he told her.

Mizore couldn't help feel jealous of the way he looked at her and the way they supposedly 'related'.

"What if she wakes up?" Mizore asked.

"Well, she is pretty harmless without her magu." he assured.

They both looked up at the door as Fong-Fong walked in.

"Tsukune! What are you doing? Why did you bring her here?" Fong-Fong asked.

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Tsukune asked.

Fong-Fong tried to protest, but he really should have predicted this. He slumped in defeat.

"What are we supposed to do? Keep her prisoner here for ever?" he asked Tsukune.

Tsukune scratched the back of his head nervously, he had not really thought his plan out.

"Maybe she is not that bad." Tsukune said helplessly.

"She stabbed you through the chest." Mizore said coldly.

Tsukune avoided eye contact with her as he vividly remembered the incident. He was just thankful that when he woke up that he had not done anything horrible. Everyone's attention was drawn to Rubi as she began to shift in the bed. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately sat straight up.

"What! Where am I. . .UGH!" Rubi said as she doubled over in pain.

"You shouldn't move yet, your still injured." Tsukune said to her.

Rubi glared at the three of them, her unfamiliar surroundings scaring her. The next thing she noticed was that her magu was gone and without it she was powerless.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" Rubi asked, desperately trying to figure a way out.

"My name is Tsukune Aono and you are in Hong Kong. We are members of the Wong family." he told her gently.

"Hong Kong? Wong family? The mafia?" Rubi, began frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

She knew that he came heavily armed with a pretty girl who seemed shy and followed him around. They had defeated her, kidnapped her and stole her all the way to Hong Kong. Bringing her to a well know mafia organization. After processing all of the information, sudden realization dawned on her and she gasped shock.

"You brought me here to be your sex slave!" Rubi accused, the only conclusion she could come up with.

Tsukune and Fong-Fong stumbled in shock from her clearly inaccurate accusation. Mizore meanwhile had not been paying attention, but Rubi's last statement clearly caught her attention.

"Tsukune. . .you brought her here. . .for that?" Mizore asked feeling confused, angry and hurt.

Tsukune tore his shocked expression from Rubi to Mizore.

"No, no, no! I swear! This is all just a misunderstanding!" he said quickly to Mizore and Rubi.

"Then why did you bring me here!?" Rubi yelled at him, not completely believing in him.

"Well. . .I, um. . ." Tsukune stumbled.

Mizore growled in frustration and stormed out of the room. Tsukune made a move to follow her but Fong-Fong caught his shoulder. Tsukune looked down at his best friend and adopted brother, who suddenly looked very strange.

"Tsukune. . .don't leave me alone. . .with her." he whispered quietly.

"Don't worry she is harmless." he assured.

"Ya but she is. . .a girl and she is. . .um, pretty." Fong-Fong said nervously.

Tsukune smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just be nice." Tsukune told him and then quickly left to find Mizore.

[~][~][~]

Mizore wandered aimlessly around the mansion, fuming in anger for reasons she couldn't even remember. All she knew was that there was another "attractive" girl in the house and that Tsukune had been paying more attention to that girl, instead of her. She didn't care if it was jealousy or not, it just felt right to be angry. He got under her skin so easily, and nobody else could make her so uncharacteristic. Mizore turned the corner and ran into an unfamiliar woman.

"You must be Mizore. I am Ling-Ling, nice to meet you!" Ling-Ling greeted.

Mizore returned the greeting and gave her the usual expressionless gaze.

"Your voice sounds familiar. . .you were the one flying the plane." Mizore had guessed correctly.

"Yes I am also Fong-Fong's older sister." Ling-Ling told her.

"Thanks for the gift." Mizore said, remembering the gun that she still had.

"Your quite welcome! I like to take care of my family." Ling-Ling said with a smile.

"Speaking of family, I believe your mother is on the phone." she told Mizore.

"My mother?" she asked Ling-Ling, she didn't remember giving her a phone number.

"I was about to send someone to go get you." Ling-Ling said.

Ling-Ling motioned her into the nearby study and directed her to the phone. Mizore gently picked up the phone and placed it next to her ear. Ling-Ling exited the room quietly.

"Hello?" Mizore said into the silence of the phone.

"MIZORE!" Tsurara screamed into the phone, causing Mizore to hold it away from her.

"Hello mom, what's wrong?" she said into the phone.

"Something's wrong!?" Tsurara yelled back into the phone.

"No mom, I said _what's_ wrong." Mizore said rolling her eyes at her mom's over protectiveness.

"Oh. . .nothings wrong I just. . .how are you doing." Tsurara said trying to calm herself.

"I'm fine mother." Mizore said, a little exasperated.

"You don't sound fine, what is wrong?" her mother asked.

"Every thing is fine. . .its just. . ." she said.

"Is it him?" he mother asked.

"Yes. . .no, well he is just so. . .irritating sometimes. First he is nice, then he is inconsiderate, then he is protective, then he is perverted, then he is nice again and know is is fawning over some other girl that tried to kill him!" Mizore said in a rush, causing her mother to wonder about her unusual behavior.

"What is wrong with being perverted, you are married." Tsurara said easily.

"I was hanging upside down!" Mizore retorted.

"It sound to me like you are having to much fun over there." her mother commented with a slight giggle.

"Mother!" the blushing Mizore said through the phone.

"Relax dear. Tell me why he is inconsiderate and fawning over some other girl." Tsurara said very seriously, catching Mizore off guard.

"It is not like he is inconsiderate on purpose. . .he is just clueless." she tried to explain to her mother.

"So he is not inconsiderate?" Tsurara asked confused. "

Well no, I guess not. . ."she said.

"Who is the other girl?" her mother asked sharply.

"We brought her back after he injured her on a mission." Mizore said.

"Why did he bring her back to Hong Kong?" Tsurara asked.

"We'll he doesn't usually hurt girls and I guess he felt bad." Mizore explained.

"Then why did he hurt her?" her mother asked.

"Well he uh, did it to save me." she said.

"So he is not inconsiderate and he is not _fawning_ over some other girl? I don't understand. Why are you so mad and why is he so irritating?" she asked her daughter.

Mizore slumped back into a chair. She had thought her mother would understand, but now she didn't even understand herself.

"I don't know. He is just to nice." Mizore finally concluded.

"You don't want him to be nice?" her mother asked.

"Yes. . .just not to others." Mizore said distantly.

"Ah, your jealous." Tsurara concluded finally making sense of everything.

Mizore remained speechless while her mother giggled over the phone.

"Well by mom." she quickly said.

"Mizore wait! What about what we talked about? You still have a duty." Tsurara said sternly.

"I know mom. I don't think he is ready and I barley got here." Mizore said and then listened to her mother sigh over the phone.

"That sounds like an excuse to me. What man isn't ready? Just ask your farther." Tsurara said calmly.

"Ewww mom, gross!" Mizore said stunned.

"I'm just saying, now that your not around your farther and I have been having a lot more fun _activities_ together." Tsurara giggled.

"Stop mom your going to make me throw up." Mizore pleaded.

"Have you ever heard of a game called _Twister_? Innocent for kids, but for adults it's. . ." she said.

"Okay mom bye!" Mizore yelled.

"Mizore wait! I want grandchildren. . ." Tsurara said but her voice was cut off when Mizore hung up the phone.

Mizore closed her eyes and shuddered violently, desperately trying to push certain unwanted memories of her parents from her head.

She strolled out of the room, a mixture of thoughts circling in her head, her anger had been abated for now.

"Hey! Mizore." Tsukune called out to her.

She waited for him to catch up. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She gazed down at it which made him quickly remove it to her dismay. They both stood in awkward silence, shuffling their feet.

"Listen, I think I messed up. . .about what happened I. . ." Tsukune tried to apologize.

He still wasn't exactly sure what he had done wrong.

"I want to make babies." Mizore said cutting him off.

Mizore stared down at the floor, not looking at Tsunune's shocked face.

"What? N-now!?" he stuttered.

"Shut up and kiss me." Mizore said finally making eye contact.

Before he could respond she had pounced on him, capturing her prey. Tsukune fell against the wall. Mizore's hands were holding his head while he was holding her up, his hands grasped firmly under her thighs. Tsukune's head was quickly spinning and he found it difficult to form coherent thoughts. Every touch of her lips and tounge sent sparks of electricity shooting through his. Her coldness sharply contrasting to to his warmth, bringing pleasure to both of them.

"The bedroom. . .upstairs. . ." Tsukune said in between.

"Couch. . .in there. . ." Mizore replied.

Tsukune understood and swiveled her around into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Not being able to focused on anything but Mizore's tongue fighting for dominance with his, that he backed up against the end of the couch and fell backwards onto it, with Mizore on top of him. He pushed his hands up her thighs making her quiver. She did not know what had come over her, but when he touched her she did not care. A thought crossed his mind making him stop suddenly. Mizore lifted herself up and looked down at him, cutely tilting her head.

"Mizore I. . ." he said timidly.

Mizore smiled, blushing slightly, she then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, how hard could it be?" Mizore said, pun definitely intended.

Mizore was also very nervous since it was her fist time also. She knew it was her "duty" to provide children to continue their race, but it was more than that now. She really wanted to have children with Tsukune. He had a hold on her heart the moment he stepped into her bedroom with kind words and intentions. Nobody had ever shown her kindness like that before, putting her feelings before their own. Also, unlike when "that man" had "assaulted" her, Tsunune's touches were much more gentle and set her insides on fire. Not that she had time to think of such things as Tsukune's curious fingers were hesitantly exploring her body. He was unsure in his movements, he really didn't know what was "acceptable". His timid thoughts were put on hold as Mizore began lifting his shirt off. She blushed as she looked down at his chest. The bandages on his arm were still there, along with fresh bandages across his chest.

As much as she hated to do so, her attention was drawn away from Tsukune and towards the door. Outside they could hear the smashing of furniture and and what was probably some expensive pottery.

"I tripped I swear!" The frantic voice of Fong-Fong yelled.

"You liar!" Rubi screamed.

"Please don't throw him through that door." Tsukune thought, unable to see over the back of the couch.

Tsukune sighed deeply as he heard the door bust into pieces and a loud thump next to the couch. Fong-Fong rolled over onto his back with a loud groan. He blinked a couple times when he saw Mizore looking down at him.

"Hello Mizore. Where is Tsukune?" he asked her.

At the sound of his name he sat up and looked over the couch.

"Hey Tsukune. What's in your mouth?" Fong-Fong asked squinting at it.

They both blushed when they realized that he had ended up with Mizore's lollipop somehow. Mizore just pulled out another one and placed it in her mouth, so Tsukune just kept his, enjoying the cherry flavor.

"Um, Fong-Fong. . .look out." Tsukune tried to warn him, since he really couldn't rush to his aid with Mizore on top of him.

"Huh?" he said.

He tilted his head up, only to have a large vase smashed over it. Rubi had stopped her rampage, now that he was clearly knocked out. She then sharply turned her attention towards the two on the couch.

"You two! Where is my Magu?" Rubi yelled shaking him by the shoulders.

Tsukune grimaced in pain from the new wound on his chest.

"Back off!" Mizore said, threateningly flashing her ice claws.

Rubi backed away, clearly remembering the wound she had given him.

"I killed you! You should be dead! What are you!?" Rubi reeled, slightly in fear.

"I don't die that easily. As for what I am, I'm just a human." Tsukune said plainly.

"That's impossible! There is no way a human could beat me, a witch!" Rubi boasted.

"Let's start over. My name is Tsukune and this is Mizore. I am really sorry to have hurt you, since you are a girl." Tsukune said with a smile.

Mizore did not smile but wrapped her arms possessively around Tsukune.

"Stop joking. There is no way a human and an ayashi could be lovers." Rubi said fearfully, while Tsukune and Mizore blushed at her statement.

"Why am I here!" Rubi demanded.

"You were injured so we. . .I brought you here." Tsukune informed her.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you come after me in the first place?" she asked.

"I don't hurt women. . .unless I have to. It is not who I am." he said clearly.

"The Wong family has a very unique set of ideals and dreams, compared to most ayashi. We want to bring peace to humans, ayashi and witches too." Tsukune was saying.

"That is an absurd dream. It would never work!" Rubi commented.

"Anyway, you threatened that peace, so I was ordered to 'take care' of you, and bringing you here was the only option I had." Tsukune finished explaining.

"So I am a prisoner here?" Rubi concluded.

"Only if you want to see it like that. You won't be locked up or anything and you can do whatever you want. You just won't be able to leave. . .for now. Not that you would get far without your Magu, which I have hidden away safely." he told her.

Rubi seethed in anger and stormed out of the room, clearly frustrated and confused by the recent turn of events. Tsukune laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Wow, what a long day, I'm so tired." he yawned.

"Tired? No Tsukune! No!" Mizore thought helplessly as he began to fall asleep.

She was burning up and a lollipop was not the answer she needed. She slumped over him in defeat, giving way to her own weariness. It really had been a long day.

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope that it made you laugh and that it was interesting. I also wanted to show why Mizore was so uncharacteristic, I hope that got across. I am also aware that I may have to make the inevitable jump to rated M, if I haven't crossed the line already. As for Rubi, she is not going anywhere and I also have big plans for Akuha too. By the way, I don't think a Fong-Fong X Rubi paring is going to work so well.

I find myself enjoying writing my own stories than reading others. Even though I know how my own stories are going to end. I guess I am just too impatient to wait for new chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I look forward to your reviews.

Also, my birthday is coming up very very quickly and as a birthday present to myself, I will be posting a new story. I currently have two in the working, so I'm going to let you pick. Tsukune X Harem or Tsukune X Kaluha.

(Will not cause me to post less on this story or others.)


	5. Do You Like Him

Tsukune woke up with the beautiful goddess still sleeping peacefully on top of him. He couldn't describe how beautiful Mizore was or even how peaceful and happy she looked when she slept. He slowly brushed her long hair off of his face. She began to murmur and squirm a little in her sleep. It was one of the cutest things Tsukune had ever seen.

"My little snow bunny." Tsukune whispered.

He knew he could happily wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

There was just one little problem. . .

"Ahh!" Mizore screamed and instantly froze Tsukune solid.

Mizore quickly unfroze him and apologized very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I am just not used to sleeping on top of people." Mizore said frantically.

"Would you prefer the bottom? Wait. . .that didn't come out right." Tsukune said shivering from being frozen.

Mizore moved closer to the man that she was quickly falling in love with.

"Maybe if you call me your little snow bunny again." she whispered into his ear, and suddenly he was not so cold anymore.

"I. . .I think I should go and check on Fong-Fong." Tsukune said quickly.

"He is still knocked out on the floor." Mizore said after peering over the couch.

"I think I should go and check on Rubi." he said frantically as she started working on his belt.

Mizore stopped suddenly and looked up at him.

"Why? Is she more important than me?" she asked feigning anger to cover up being hurt by his words.

"No, of course not! It's just that. . ." Tsukune said quickly.

"Then what is the problem?" she asked, slightly relieved.

"We can't do this here." he said.

"You didn't have a problem with it last night." Mizore countered.

"Ya but that was different. Everyone was asleep then. Anyone could walk in on us right now." he tried to explain.

"Fine. Like we didn't get interrupted anyway." Mizore relented and let herself off of the couch.

Tsukune sighed relieved, he could just imagine if Ling-Ling or Touhou had walk in on him with his pants down, or worse if Tim-Tim had. Tsukune shuddered slightly at the thought, she sure could be scary sometimes. Besides being completely embarrassed, he was not sure he could have lived through one of her "lectures" about being proper.

He watched Mizore leave and hoped he had not hurt her feelings. He pulled himself back together and headed for his room. Without him knowing, Mizore had not gone far and was stalking him all the way to his room. He undressed and stepped into his bathroom to take a bath. As he was running the water for the bathtub, he did not hear the door open. He was surprised to suddenly feel a very cold and very naked body pushed up against his back.

"How about we take a nice cold bath together." Mizore whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

"How. . .how cold?" Tsukne stammered, completely nervous and embarrassed.

Being caught off guard seemed like it was going to be a normal thing for him now. He had been trained to be an assassin and trained to be prepared for assassination attempts and still had no idea how Mizore could sneak up on him.

Mizore lead him to bathtub and he awkwardly stepped in. Mizore climbed in behind him, staying out of sight the entire time. The moment she touched the water the temperature began to rapidly drop. Tsukune's muscles began to tighten up and he began to shake.

"Just relax, you will get used to it." Mizore said softly.

She began to work her hands into his shoulders and then down his back. She became very intrigued with his muscle tone and the various scars across his body. After much effort, Tsukune finally began to relax his muscles and even out his breathing. With Mizore massaging him it was actually very relaxing for him. Mizore began to pace herself when she noticed that Tsukune began to relax. That was how she wanted him to be, relaxed. She slowly began to explore his body, moving her hands up and around and lower and lower. She peeked over his shoulder to get a better look at his well muscled body and other important parts.

The temperature of the bath began to even out, were it was only slightly warm for Mizore and slightly cold for Tsukune. He was so relaxed it was almost as if he was sleeping. He slowly began to lean further and further back, until he laid flush against Mizore. Her movements were now restricted with him laying against her, but she was content just to hold him and soak in the bath. She knew she would get her chance soon, hopefully very soon.

When the exited the tub, Tsukune tried to be respectful and not stare to much, but she was just so beautiful. Every inch of her perfect skin shined brilliantly under the cascading water droplets. Her long, beautiful, light-purple hair draped freely across her shoulders. When she caught his eyes he could not look away from such enchanting eyes. Tsukune was compelled to move forward, as he gently held her and gave her a soft kiss.

They both wrapped towels around themselves and they were happy that they could be so close to each other. Tsukune picked her up bridal style and Mizore giggled happily. He carefully exited the bathroom and spun her around a little in the bedroom, making her giggle more.

He stopped when their attention was drawn towards the bed, but not for the reasons they wanted. On the bed laid a very haggard and half awake witch.

"Rubi?" Tsukune said surprised.

"Oh sorry. . .I got lost. . .I didn't know this was your room." Rubi said weakly.

She struggled to push herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Have you been awake all night?" Tsukune asked, gently putting Mizore down.

"Um ,ya. . .I'll go now." she said sleepily and slowly staggered passed them.

"Rubi, that's the bathroom." Tsukune said.

"Oh. . ." she said and turned around.

She didn't make it more than two steps before she fell against Tsukune fast asleep. He caught her and held her for a moment.

"I'm going to take her to her room." he told Mizore.

She nodded and Tsukune picked her up in his arms. He walked her down the hall towards one of the guest bedrooms. She was surprisingly light and Tsukune wondered when the last time she had eaten anything. He walked her in and placed her in on the bed and put the covers over her. He then closed the curtains blocking out the light in the room.

[~][~][~]

When Tsukune returned to his bedroom Mizore was already gone. He got dressed and went down to eat. Downstairs he ran into Fong-Fong, who was rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"How do you feel?" Tsukune asked him.

"Like a very pretty girl smashed a vase over my head." he said sarcastically.

"That sounds about right." Tsukune said amusingly.

"I was being nice like you told me, but no matter what I tried she would just yell at me. Then I uh, tripped. . .and well she got really mad." Fong-Fong said slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"She is probably just really scared and was just looking for any reason to lash out." Tsukune said simply.

"I don't know what to do. It's not like I get out much, and she is very pretty." Fong-Fong said sadly.

"She was up all night and I don't think she has eaten lately. So let her sleep and when she wakes up take her something to eat." Tsukune said and Fong-Fong was listening intently.

"And then what?" he asked Tsukune.

"Let's just see if you can get that far, but for the most part just be yourself." Tsukune said.

"Maybe I can show her around the mansion and then maybe I can show her some of my summoning techniques!" Fong-Fong said excitedly.

"That might be a bad idea." Tsukune said.

"Ya. . .my summoning is still random." Fong-Fong said defeated.

"Oh, by the way, mother and father are returning soon." Fong-Fong told him.

"And where is Touhou?" Tsukune asked.

"Somewhere around here, Ling-Ling went to find him a little while ago." he told Tsukune.

"What about Mizore? Where is she?" Fong-Fong asked.

"Um, I don't know. She sort of disappeared this morning." Tsukune said.

"She is probably spying on you." Fong-Fong joked.

"I would prefer if you called it stalking." Mizore said very coldly directly behind Fong-Fong, causing him and Tsukune to jump out of their seats.

"Mizore! How long have you been there?" Tsukune asked, surprised she had gotten the drop on him. . .again.

"Do you want to give me a tour of the mansion? I would like to know about all the places we can have. . .fun." Mizore said her lollipop dancing side to side in her mouth.

His eyes were trapped under her gaze and he couldn't move.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Tsukune said nervously.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing in here!" Fong-Fong said shivering.

"Come on Tsukune, why don't you. . .show me around." Mizore said gently but firmly pulling him out of the room.

[~][~][~]

Tim-Tim and Fei-Hung were driving back to their Manson in one of their limos. They were on their way back from a romantic vacation that Fei-Hung had surprised Tim-Tim with. It was very quiet and relaxing ride home, but Fei-Hung was becoming edgy the closer they got. He had received word from Touhou that that their plans had not gone they way they wanted them to at all. He had to figure out a solution to defuse the beautiful dragon that sat next to him before they got home. He was not even sure if that was possible or not. If it is as bad as Touhou said it was then he might as well start begging for his life right now.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tim-Tim asked having noticed his worried expression.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." he assured her.

Tim-Tim studied him closely already knowing something was wrong and was about to press the issue. When an idea suddenly occurred to Fei-Hung, that he hoped would at least postpone the inevitable.

"Hey dear, why don't we go back? We can spend another week in paradise, just you and me. How does that sound?" he asked her hopefully.

"You know, I really did enjoy our little, getaway." Tim-Tim said.

"But. . .we can't just leave Touhou in charge, who knows what crazy or perverse things he could be planning." she said, crushing Fei-Hung's hopes.

"Besides, Tsukune has been on so many missions lately I haven't had time to see him. He is growing up very fast and I need to show Fong-Fong and him how to properly court a woman if they are ever going to get married." Tim-Tim said and Fei-Hung let out a nervous chuckle.

"What about that enemy assassin he is always talking about. . .Kahlua?" she asked him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." he said nervously.

"Why? It worked with me and you." Tim-Tim said simply.

"I didn't have so many scars before I met you." Fei-Hung said.

"Yes, well. . .you were persistent." Tim-Tim said, smiling at the good memories.

[~][~][~]

Rubi stirred peacefully in her bed, still deep in sleep. Being in such a comfortable bed after so long was keeping her nightmares away, for now. She was always plagued with them after she had lost her master. The only person that was there for her and kind to her since her parents died. It had been hard after her master died and the only thing she had left was her revenge.

She woke up peacefully in her bed. She stayed still till her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Light was shinning through the curtains. She sat up slowly in the dim room, no one else was around. She started going over what had happened yesterday. After she had knocked out that pervert, she started desperately looking for her magu.

She quickly found out she pretty much had the run of the place as long as she didn't try to leave. No matter how mad she got everyone she ran into was always nice and helpful. She felt like she was being treated like a child, which only made her even angrier, especially when she found out that they did have her magu and would not give it to her.

Sometime during the night she had curled up in a dark corner somewhere and started to cry. She had never felt so helpless before, not since she had to watch her parents die. The last thing she remembered was accidentally walking into Tsukune's room and then waking up here. Rubi rightly guessed that Tsukune had put her in bed after she had passed out.

"Why? I tried to kill him. Why is he and everyone else being so nice to me?" Rubi said out loud to herself.

She was so confused, her enemy was showing her kindness, something she had not experienced before. She did not know what to feel. So many emotions were waring inside of her right now. She saw that there was two sets of clothing on the end of her bed. One pile was some casual Chinese styled cloths and the other pile was just some comfortable sleepwear.

Rubi decided she would get changed into the more comfortable sleepwear and go back to bed. She was still incredibly tired from staying up. Hopefully she would know what to do when she woke up.

She turned on a light and started to get undressed. She slowly started to unwrap her bandages and examined herself in the tall standing mirror that was in the room. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair was a mess, she had gaunt looking features and looked considerably tired from staying up all night. She tried to remember the last time she ate a full meal. She turned around sharply when she heard the faint click of the door opening.

[~][~][~]

Kahlua was sitting in her bed humming a happy tune. She had been in the bed recovering since her encounter with Tsukune. She did not blame him for injuring her, in fact she thought it was rather romantic for Tsukune to defend the girl he loved even if he really did not want to.

Her attention was drawn to the window when a small bird landed in the open window. Past the window she could see the clouds below them. She was currently inside the Fairy-Tail headquarters the Floating Gardens, silently and slowly moving along. She continued to watch the bird as it continued to chirp its' own happy tune.

The door to her room opened and the bird flew away. She sadly watched it go and wished she could be free like the bird. She turned and happily met the newcomer who entered the room. The very dangerous and beautiful Black Devil herself.

"Nee-san! How can I help you?" Kahlua said happily.

"Hello Kahlua, how are you doing?" Akuha asked her.

"I'm doing fine. I should be out of here soon." Kahlua said happily.

"Good, because I have another mission for you." Akuha told her.

"Oh. . ." Kahlua said sadly.

She should have expected that was the reason for her visit. Sometime she preferred being stuck in the infirmary were she was not told that she had to kill anyone. Kahlua waited silently awaiting her orders. Akuha watched her sister carefully and knew exactly how her sister felt. She knew what she was doing but she had to do what she thought was best.

"Do you like Tsukune. . .the Wong family assassin?" Akuha asked.

Kahlua's breath caught in her throat and she nodded slowly. Tsukune was the only reason she looked forward to going on missions, just to hear his kind words and his gentle smile. How he always wanted to protect her. Tsukune had always been a problem for Fairy-Tail but was not high on their priority list. She had been ordered to take him out if possible but he had never been the primary target. Now he was the target and if Akuha was involved Tsukune did not stand a chance.

"Akuha. . .please don't make me hurt him." Kahlua pleaded with her sister.

Kahlua had tears in her eyes, as she begged with her sister. Akuha's face was expressionless and unreadable as she looked at her sister.

"Are you able to move out now?" Akuha asked unsympathetically.

Kaluha sobbed in her hands and nodded slowly.

"Meet me on my airship." Akuha said and turned to leave.

"You're so cruel. . .you're so cruel." Kahlua cried openly as Akuha left the room.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter and I can't wait to write the next chapter. I am starting to get to the main objective of this story. Which I have spent hours going over. I also, can't wait to write Akuha's part. It is going to be great, I hope you enjoy it.

Sorry for the long wait. I just got a job, college and my hand is broken. Not to bad it just slows my typing down. There is a funny story behind it though.

I think I might want to be a full time writer. Take some classes and see where that will take me. I have always wanted to be one. I just never really thought I would be a good one.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. So Beautiful

"Is this the only room you wanted to see?" Tsukune worriedly asked Mizore.

"It has a bed doesn't it?" Mizore said coyly.

Tsukune was eagerly lead in by the hand. She made sure to lock the door behind her this time, so they would not be interrupted again. She turned on him and hooked her hands under his shirt and pulled it off. She jumped into his arms kissing him and they fell backwards onto the bed. She held onto his head with both hands, pressing her lips tightly against his. Tsukune's shocked state soon turned into one eagerness as he worked his hands under her shirt. She released him momentarily to help him take off her shirt. She hesitated momentarily before removing her bra. A slight blush had appeared on her gorgeous face. She finally unclasped it and tossed it to the side. For Tsukune, Mizore's beauty was the only in existence. Everything else began to fade away. It was like everything but Mizore was being covered in a sheet of snow. It took Tsukune a few seconds longer to realize that it was actually snowing.

"Snow?" Tsukune said quietly, looking around amazed.

"I'm sorry, but it is more comfortable for me this way." Mizore said drawing his attention back to herself.

"Wow. . .so beautiful." Tsukune said staring directly at Mizore.

Mizore smiled softly at his complement, thinking about how perfect and kind he was. She also remembered how protective he was of her and how strong he was. She had been waiting for him to come into her life and he was even better than she had imagined. Even though Mizore was uncertain of the wedding, she was now completely ready to forge new bounds with Tsukune, starting with children.

[~][~][~]

Fong-Fong was walking up the stairs with a tray of food that he was taking to Rubi's room. He was muttering to himself the entire way.

"You can do this. Just be nice. Wait. . .what if she doesn't like my cooking? Is the flower to much?" he kept worrying.

When he reached Rubi's door, he stood up straight and took a deep breath. He prepared to knock, but suddenly stopped.

"What if she is sleeping?" he thought to himself.

"I'll just put it on the nightstand." he concluded.

He slowly opened the door, watching his feet so he didn't trip over anything and entered in a quietly as he could. He walked about halfway into the room before he lifted up his head. The beautiful goddess of his most recent dreams was standing before him in all of her naked glory. The two of them stood in silent shock and awe, not able to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Ahhhhh!" Rubi suddenly screamed causing Fong-Fong to drop his tray in panic.

Rubi quickly grabbed the sheet on the nearby bed and started throwing anything and everything within reach at Fong-Fong. He was quickly stumbling out of the room with many thing breaking around and on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Fong-Fong frantically tried explaining.

"Shut up and die, you pervert!" Rubi screamed in pure rage.

She chased after him wearing nothing but the bed sheets and wielding a wicked looking candle holder. He dashed around the corner, barely avoiding a rather heavy book, and went for the first door he could reach. He was dismayed that it was locked.

"Ah come on! She is going to kill me!" Fong-Fong said, desperately shaking the handle.

"There you are!" Rubi yelled rounding the corner and the chase resumed.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune was precariously poised over the most perfect resemblance of an angel he had ever seen. The were both blushing at their intimacy and admiring the others completely nude body. Mizore's hands were up by her shoulders and her breast remained fully exposed to his gaze.

"Are you ready?" Tsukune asked in a shaky voice.

Mizore slowly nodded and held her breath. Tsukune inched closer causing Mizore to tense up no matter how hard she tried to relax.

"Eeeek!" Mizore screamed when the door began to violently shake.

The could hear Fong-Fong's voice begging to be let in, quickly followed by Rubi's death threats. The sound of chaos soon drifted off towards other parts of the castle and Tsukune let go of his breath. He looked back down at Mizore, but she was looking away embarrassed. She was startled by the sudden intrusion at the door and was worried another sudden intrusion would happen. She tried to force herself to relax but to no avail. She was again surprised when she felt Tsukune's hand on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and leaned down and kissed her. She began to relax finally and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Tsukune began to push forward causing her to take in a sharp inhale. When he reached the expected barrier he pause to let Mizore readjust herself. She held him tighter and held her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Tsukune said and then trusted forward sharply.

Mizore cried out in pain and tears fell down her face from her happiness. She was bound to the man that she was in love with and hopefully she would be able to bear his child soon. Something that she had always wanted. He waited patiently until Mizore motioned him to continue. It was a slow and strenuous pace, but soon her grip on him began to loosen. They soon fell into a rhythm and Mizore release her grip on him enough that he took advantage of it to kiss her again. Her breathing started to become shallow as pain turned into pleasure. They both started to reach the climax of their consummation. Tsukune did his best to hold out but it was proving to be useless. With one last trust and a sudden tweak of her nipple, Mizore was sent right over the edge right along with him. She cried out in passion and Tsukune gently lowered himself down on top of her. Her hands snaked through his hair and gripped it tightly as she came down off of her high. The were both hot and sweaty but Mizore was unusually comfortable with it. Tsukune kissed her again before he rolled off of her. He wasn't to surprised to see a multitude of icicles hanging around the room. They were only mildly surprised when a loud banging sounded at the door again.

"I'm going to kill him." Mizore said viciously under her breath.

"You two get out here right this instant!" a female voice said that was unfamiliar to Mizore.

"Oh no." Tsukune said terrified.

Tsukune tried to hide under the blankets but the were frozen to the bed. He began quickly rummaging through the snow and ice for their clothes. He was dismayed when he only found his shirt and Mizore short skirt. He looked over to the confused and completely naked Mizore and then to the shaking door. He held them both up in front of himself. He then had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life.

[~][~][~]

Tim-Tim and Fei-Hung's limo pulled up to their mansion. Tim-Tim strode towards the mansion with great grace and beauty. While Fei-Hung followed her nervously glancing around.

"Well Touhou I tried." Fei-Hung muttered to himself.

"What's that dear?" Tim-Tim asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing dear." he said quickly.

Within seconds of entering their home, chaos had erupted. They both looked around cautiously for the screaming and for the shattering noises. They both looked at Fong-Fong as he rounded the corner, expecting an attacker right behind him. They were caught of guard when he skidded to a stop in front of them and quickly bowed.

"Mother! Father! Welcome back!" he said with a happy smile.

Before Tim-Tim or Fei-Hung could register what was going on, a very pretty and completely furious girl brought down a very heavy looking lamp down on his head. Which knocked him to the floor and left him unconscious.

"Pervert!" Rubi yelled and walked off back to her room, still only wearing the bed sheet.

Tim-Tim and Fei-Hung watched in shock as she walked off and then looked down to their son.

"Who the hell was that?" Tim-Tim asked.

"I have no idea dear." he answered honestly.

He watched his wife carefully as she processed what had just happened.

"Is she gone?" Fong-Fong groaned on the floor.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you." Fei-Hung warned as he glance at his quickly angering wife.

"Fong-Fong. . .why is there an angry naked girl in my house, who thinks that my 'proper' son is a pervert?" Tim-Tim asked so calmly it scared the other two.

"Well mom, that is really a long story." Fong-Fong muttered uselessly, standing up.

"How about why she called my 'perfect, son a pervert." Tim-Tim said menacingly.

"Well, mom. . .you see, she was hungry. . .I thought I would. . .the door. . .um. . .and then lots of smashing and the lamp." he muttered with a forced smile, while sweat dropped down the side of his head.

"Who is she!? What is she doing here!?" Tim-Tim yelled.

"Well her name is Rubi, she is a powerful witch who was threatening the human world. . ." he began.

"What!? Then why is she here!?" she asked furiously.

"Well, you see. . .Tsukune. . ." Fong-Fong muttered.

"Tsukune!? What does he have to do with this!?" she roared.

"Dear, let him finish." Fei-Hung said trying to help his only son.

"The threat was imminent, and we had no one else. So Tsukune was assigned. . .to um, deal with her." Fong-Fong finished nervously.

"What!? Why was Tsukune assigned to that!? He is the perfect gentleman, he wouldn't lay a hand on a woman!" Tim-Tim shouted.

"His priorities have sort of changed recently." he muttered.

"What was that!?" she asked threateningly.

"Of corse he wouldn't hurt a girl if he didn't have to, but he had to protect Mizore." Fong-Fong told her.

"I hope my next scar won't be to deep." Fei-Hung thought,thinking of his wife's anger.

"Who the hell is Mizore!?" Tim-Tim yelled at him.

"His wife." he said simply, stunning Tim-Tim.

"The second time he hurt a girl, it was Rubi. He did it to save her life, but he couldn't kill Rubi, and he couldn't have left her there to still be a threat. So he brought her back here to recuperate." he finished, but Tim-Tim was still stunned silent by the recent news.

"So, she is our. . .prisoner?" Fei-Hung asked, confused about the whole ordeal.

"Um kind of, she is. . .a friend." Fong-Fong said confidently.

Fei-Hung smiled knowingly, falling for the enemy definitely runs in the family. He clasped his son on the shoulder, silently wishing him the best of luck. In their father and son moment they had completely forgotten about the fierce dragon behind them.

"HIS WIFE!?" Tim-Tim shouted, startling the other two. Before either one of them could react, Tim-Tim had Fei-Hung pinned up against the.

"What could my dear husband possibly be hiding from me?" Tim-Tim asked angrily.

"Nothing dear, just something about the end of the world and the Snow Priestess." Fei-Hung struggled to say.

"What does that have to do with Tsukune getting married?" she asked him.

"The Snow Priestess came to me and Touhou. At first we were suspicious of her motives, but when she told us everything we didn't have a choice. Unless she and Tsukune were together, the whole world would suffer." Fei-Hung told her.

"So you decided to marry him off to some stranger! You and Touhou are always using him as some sort of tool! I have had enough!" Tim-Tim furiously.

"Dear, you have to understand. I care for him too, but we didn't have much of a choice." Fei-Hung told her.

"You know what he has been through! He deserves to find his own true love and not have it forced on him, and to hell with the world. We can deal with that later like we have always done!" she yelled passionately.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't accept that. Tsukune is a grown man, nobody forced him to do anything. He was asked to do a job and he did it honorably." he said.

"Of course he wouldn't say no! We are going to send her back home immediately and pretend this never happened, got it!" Tim-Tim said threatening.

"I. . .yes dear." Fei-Hung said acknowledging his defeat.

"Fong-Fong where is he?" Tim- Tim asked turning away from her husband.

"I don't think you want to disturb them right now." Fong-Fong said shyly.

"That snow girl better not have taken advantage of my dear Tsukune!" Tim-Tim said maliciously.

"I don't think he objects." he told his mother, but she had already stormed off.

Fei-Hung walked up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both feared Tim-Tim's wrath and new never to go against her when she was angry.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much father. The two of them seem to like each other. . .a lot." Fong-Fong said.

"So I guess the Snow Priestess was right then." Fei-Hung said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked his father.

"The only reason me and Touhou agreed to her proposal was because she said they were meant to be together and that they would fall for each other." he said.

"Why didn't you tell mother that!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do you honestly think it would have mad a difference?" he asked his son seriously.

"I guess not." Fong-Fong said honestly.

"Come on, I guess we should follow her." Fei-Hung said.

"Um I have something else I need to take care of first." Fong-Fong said a little embarrassed.

"Ah, I see. Well good luck then." he told his son, a smile appearing on his face.

[~][~][~]

After Rubi had knocked Fong-Fong out she had noticed two other people had witnessed it. She left pretending not to notice. Once she was around the corner she hide behind the wall. She cursed under her breath when she realized she had not actually knocked Fong-Fong out. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but was very startled when something very heavy hit the wall she was hiding behind. She had to cover her mouth not to let out a squeak. She listened intently, to afraid to move. She was shocked when they started talking about the Snow Priestess and the end of the would. She knew about the Snow Priestess in great detail. Anything she had to say was worth listening to.

"Who are these people?" was all that Rubi could think about.

When everything quieted down, Rubi came out of her hiding spot and snuck back to her room. She was dismayed to find that the tray of food Fong-Fong brought up had disappeared. She sat down on the bed holding her stomach and her injured ribs. Her hunger pains were becoming more and more painful.

"I'm so hungry." Rubi said, still incredibly exhausted.

She laid down, looking at a pretty flower that had been placed on her night stand. She picked it up and delighted in its pretty scent. She was back to being so tired that she could not think straight and her eyes began dropping. Right when she was about to fall asleep a knock on the door woke her up. She tried to ignore it, angry that she had almost been asleep.

"Um, Rubi? I have some food for you. I know it must have been awhile since you ate and I am sorry about um. . .earlier." Fong-Fong said through the door.

Rubi opened her eyes and her stomach growling forced her to get up. She made sure she was completely covered and made her way to the door. She cracked open the door and could see him holding the tray but looking away just incase.

"Could you put it by the bed please?" Rubi asked opening the door all of the way.

She watched him carefully as he quickly did what she asked. He left just as quickly, but stopping momentarily, having noticed that she was holding the flower he had brought her. He closed the door behind him and left with a smile on his face. As soon as he was gone Rubi was quickly devouring the food that he had brought. When she had finished she was slightly saddened that there had not been more. It was the most she had eaten in a long time, but at least she would be able to sleep better now.

[~][~][~]

Tsukune was prepared for the worst when the pounding on the door stopped. What he was not prepared for was what happened next.

"Tsukune get ready. You are leaving in five minutes." Touhou said through the door.

His noticeably serious tone meant that something important had happened. Tsukune's own appearance became deadly serious as he mentally prepared himself. He could hear Tim-Tim start to venomously argue with him but she was soon silenced by Touhou. Mizore's giggling disrupted his train of thought and he looked at her. She was staring directly at him and giggling. She was laying on the bed wearing his shirt.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune asked her.

"You look funny." Mizore commented and pointed to what he was wearing.

"I uh. . .Its not like I like wearing it!" he said embarrassed.

"Just pretend your Scottish." Mizore said still laughing.

"Ha, ha. Can you help me find my clothes?" has asked.

Mizore closed her eyes and the ice and snow began to disappear. Tsukune muttered under his breath as he then quickly found his clothes. He quickly got dressed but Mizore was reluctant to give up his shirt. When he exited the room no one was around. He made his way for the helicopter with Mizore right on his tail.

* * *

It definitely took me a long time to write this chapter, I do not know why. I am completely satisfied with this chapter now.

When I first started writing this story I was not really seriously considering a Rubi X Fong-Fong pairing, but now I think I will. So you all can look forward to that. I really do enjoy writing this story and have big plans for it. Hopefully now I will be able to update it a lot sooner. This is my most popular story after all.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. He Will Come

"Do you really think he will come?" Kahlua asked her older sister.

"He will come." Akuha told her.

Akuha and Kahlua Shuzen stood on the edge of a cliff next to raging waterfall. At the bottom was a large pool of water and out of it flowed a slow and steady river. It snaked through the canyons and out of sight. All around them was a clear and level field of short grass, but the surrounding areas were thick trees and brushes. Kahlua eyed the water cautiously and kept her distance. Akuha stood by the waterfall unafraid, a soft breeze blowing in from behind. Kahlua watched her sister stare out into the valley far bellow. Her analytical mind always observing her surroundings and always thinking several steps ahead. Something had been on Akuha's mind for a long time and Kahlua couldn't figure it out. She had never seen her sister so troubled.

"Don't you think we should have picked a different spot? He could easily use the water to his advantage." Kahlua commented.

"That's exactly what I want him to think, otherwise he will run off again." Akuha said coldly.

Kahlua turned and walked away from her older sister not sure why she was so interested in Tsukune. She pleaded and asked for a reason but Akuha never told her anything. Kahlua did not like being kept in the dark, and she new something was terribly wrong. Akuha continued looking over the landscape, but her mind was elsewhere. The direction of the wind began to change and soon the spay of the waterfall was being directed towards her. She instinctively fazed out of existence and the water passed through her harmlessly. Her train of thought was never interrupted.

"He will come. He has to if he wants to know who killed his family." Akuha said, reassuring herself.

[~][~][~]

Inside the study at the Wong family mansion stood three very distinct individuals. One incredibly furious mother who was about to explode. A very cautious and nervous looking husband and a short, silent and serious old man.

"What the hell could be so dam important that you had to bring 'that' up?" Tim-Tim said angrily and embarrassed.

"Yes Touhou, I am also curious." Fei-Hung asked the old man.

"We found him." Touhou said.

"Could you please elaborate!" Tim-Tim said frustrated.

"After all of this time huh? Where is he?" Fei-Hung asked.

"We don't know yet. We got an anonymous tip and Tsukune is on his way to meet the informant right now." Touhou told him.

"It sounds suspicious." Fei-Hung said.

"I don't think Tsukune would have wanted to pass up an opportunity like this." Touhou said and Fei-Hung nodded.

"Everybody knows his story. It is about time someone came forward with some information looking for some sort of reward." Fei-Hung told him.

Meanwhile Tim-Tim stood there with her arms folded seething in anger. She looked like she was about to explode. She had just had a beautiful vacation and everything was so perfect up till about thirty minutes ago when she walked through the front door.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about!" Tim-Tim raged.

"The one who killed Tsukune's family." Touhou said.

Tim-Tim reeled back in surprise and the room went silent. Her anger quickly dissipated and she stood deep in thought with the other two. They had spent countless resources and time trying to find the one responsible, but there had been no leads. Eventually everyone gave up but Tsukune. The only thing he could do though was ask the random ayashi that he was assigned to kill.

"Why now?" Tim-Tim asked them.

"Hmmm." Fei-Hung responded.

"It does seem odd." Touhou said.

"What if he blacks out again?" Tim-Tim asked worried.

"I sent Ling-Ling along to keep an eye on him." Touhou said still greatly pondering the mystery.

[~][~][~]

Ling-Ling was already powering up the helicopter when Tsukune entered. When she saw Mizore enter she was hesitant but allowed it. Mizore looked very determined anyway. The helicopter began to lift off and started heading away from the mansion. Ling-Ling handed him a rather thin envelope. Inside was a map that had been written on. Three different locations were circled on the map with short descriptions next to the circles. A drop off point in a grassy clearing, the objective next to a cliff by a river and finally a rally point down the river. He studied the map and then looked in the envelope but nothing else was in there. Mizore took the map out of his hand and examined it closely. Tsukune looked up at Ling-Ling.

"Where is the rest of it?" Tsukune asked holding up the empty folder.

Ling-Ling did not answer and Tsukune waited patiently listening to the constant thump of the helicopter blades. Mizore looked curiously at the two of them, the seriousness of the situation began to grow.

"Ling-Ling. . .?" Tsukune asked.

"I wish that you would call me Neesan. You have been apart of this family for a long time and you will always be a part of this family." Ling-Ling said still concentrating on flying the helicopter.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked, worried about Ling-Ling's odd behavior.

"We have a lead. An anonymous tip came in about the one. . .who had killed your parents." Ling-Ling told him.

He sat there in silence while he process the new information. Mizore sat there stunned, to afraid to say anything. She lifted her hand to place on him comfortingly but thought better of it. Mizore was surprised when he gently grabbed her hand. He turned his head to look out of the window, but still held Mizore's hand firmly. The landscape scrolled beneath them. A small barrier kept the helicopter from being noticed as I flew by. Mizore observed Tsukune closely but he didn't show any signs of emotions. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

It must have been over an hour that they all sat in silence listening to the constant thump of the helicopter. Tsukune was still staring out the window and Mizore had cuddled up next to him. He still hadn't let go of her hand but she didn't mind.

"Twenty minutes till the LZ." Ling-Ling said over her shoulder.

"Copy that." Tsukune said pulling his gaze away from the window.

He looked at Mizore and gave a slight nod letting her know that he was okay. In no time at all Ling-Ling began to descend. She slowly brought the helicopter down on the grassy field. The landing was very smooth and Mizore was glad she didn't have to jump out in mid flight this time. Tsukune exited the helicopter first, but Ling-Ling grabbed ahold of Mizore before she could get out. She pulled her in close and handed Mizore something.

"This is a transmitter, if something happens, press this button and I will be there in five minutes!" Ling-Ling said over the rush of the helicopter.

Mizore turned to leave but Ling-Ling pulled her back again.

"Keep an eye on him." Ling-Ling told her, looking at Tsukune who was standing in the field.

Ling-Ling let her go and Mizore exited the helicopter keeping her head low. They both watched Ling-Ling take off and head to the rally point. They then began their hike towards their destination. The hike was easy all they had to do was follow the river. It was relaxing for Tsukune to listen to as he walk. Having Mizore nearby also helped him remain calm. Truth be told he didn't know how he felt. He thought he should have felt angry and impatient but he didn't. He still wanted to find out who killed his parents but it somehow didn't seem as important as it used to be. He just assumed that he was overwhelmed and that it would affect him sooner or latter.

Fong-Fong warned her about his anger, Ling-Ling told her to keep an eye on him and Tsukune shared his dark secrets with her, but she really didn't know what they were all talking about. Tsukune seemed happy and always in control, even now he was calm. Mizore was keeping an eye on Tsukune and she worried how he might be feeling. After following the river for about thirty minutes the came into a clearing. They could hear nothing but the thunderous roar of the waterfall in front of them. Crouching by the edge of the cliff was a lone figure clad in a white dress. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind and Tsukune and Mizore hesitantly moved forward.

"Kahlua?" Tsukune called out and she stood up and turned to face them.

"You know something about my parents death?" he asked her but she shook her head.

"Then why did you. . .I see." he said noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm the one who has the information you need." a voice came from behind them.

Mizore turned around quickly but Tsukune remained calm still looking at Kahlua. Tsukune quickly assed the situation, he was cornered but he could use the water to his advantaged. He also knew that Mizore could also use the water to her advantage.

"It took you this long to figure out how to use my quest for revenge against me?" Tsukune asked coldly, turning towards Akuha.

"No, I actually do have the information you need." Akuha told him.

"Well, tell him." Mizore demanded calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" Akuha asked her slightly annoyed.

"I'm his wife, who the hell are you?" Mizore said confidently.

"I'm, wait. . .you got married? Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Akuha asked Kahlua.

"We'll, technically I interrupted them before the ceremony was complete back at the snow village. Why does that change things?" Kahlua asked a little surprised that her sister was mad at her.

"What? No! It's just surprising that's all." Akuha said quickly.

"Why do you care anyway?" Mizore asked.

"Shut up you snow skank!" Akuha lashed out.

"I'm not a snow skank you flat chested bimbo!" Mizore shot back.

"Don't you dare talk about my breasts, you frosty tramp!" Akuha yelled.

"Should be easy since you don't have any." Mizore growled back.

Slightly confused about the sudden turn of events, Tsukune glanced over to Kahlua questioningly and she only shrugged, also very confused. Tsukune and Kahlua sat back and watched them bicker, but keeping an eye on them.

"So. . .how are you doing Kahlua?" Tsukune asked her.

"Besides the fact that I am supposed to kill you. . .I'm doing fine." she answered with a slight smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to accept our protection?" Tsukune asked her.

"I would like to, but I can't." she answered.

"Maybe I will just have to kidnap you and keep you prisoner until you change your mind." Tsukune said smoothly.

"I. . .I'd like that." Kahlua said slightly blushing.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mizore and Akuha yelled at Tsukune and Kahlua.

"What?" they both answered.

"Why are you flirting with the enemy!?" they both yelled at Tsukune and Kahlua.

"I wasn't flirting, she/he is my friend." Tsukune and Kahlua answered confused by their anger.

Tsukune and Kahlua both got stared down by one then the other. They stood there uncomfortable under their gaze, but the most peculiar thing they noticed was that Akuha wasn't attacking him.

"Okay, I'm really confused. What's going on here?" Tsukune said raising his hands.

"Yes Akuha-neesan, are we supposed to kill him or not?" Kahlua asked.

"That's Akuha? She doesn't look that scary." Mizore said.

"What are you talking about?" Akuha asked, ignoring Mizore's comment.

"Well we have never made it past formal introductions before you try and kill me. I just came here to find out what happened to my family." he told her.

"Don't tempt me." Akuha warned.

"Then what is this about?" he asked her.

"It's simple, I have something you want and you have something I want." she told him.

"Your not taking Mizore." Tsukune said and stepped in front of her.

"What? I don't want her." Akuha said flatly.

"But Miyabi wants. . ." Kahlua began.

"I don't care what that bastard wants." Akuha said sharply.

"Then what do you want?" Tsukune asked her.

"Let's just say it would be easier if you were alive." Akuha said glaring at him.

Akuha seem to calm down a little and pace herself. All eyes were on her, but she was only looking at Tsukune. She held her gaze until it became uncomfortable for him.

"Let's take a walk." Akuha said motioning towards the forest.

Akuha began to walk off and Tsukune glanced over to Mizore and then to Kahlua. Mizore gave him a nob.

"Don't worry about Mizore, my orders were suspended since I am supposed to be in the hospital." Kahlua said with a cheery smile.

"Ya um, sorry about that." Tsukune mumbled.

He then turned and made his way after her, still being very cautious. He felt uneasy putting distance between himself and Mizore, but the further away Akuha was from her the better. The fact that Akuha was acting so childish earlier also made him nervous, it was almost as if she was. . .well he had never seen this side of her before.

[~][~][~]

Rubi laid curled up in her bed so very lost and confused. She tried processing everything that has happened to her recently but nothing made sense. She was the enemy she tried to kill them yet they were being so nice. She was also very concerned about what she had heard earlier. The more she learned about this family the more she feared them. They were a well known mafia organization rumored to be lead by one of the Dark Lords and had connections to the Snow Priestess. Not to mention the fact about the end of the world.

"They just want me to lower my guard so they can take advantage of me!" Rubi suddenly concluded.

"That poor snow girl must have been forced into service to save her village or something!" she gasped.

"I have to find my magu before its to late, the Witch's Ranch is vulnerable without me!" she suddenly remembered along with a hundred other thoughts running through her head.

She started forming plans on how to find her magu and escape, most of them involve torturing Fong-Fong for information. . .well, mostly for her enjoyment. She started ginning to herself and shook with anticipation. She couldn't wait to give that pervert what he deserves. A sudden knock at the door interrupted her day dream.

"Aha! Here's my chance! I'll surprise him and subdue him. Then I'll make him tell me everything!" Rubi thought as she prepared herself.

She quickly fixed herself up in the mirror so that her looks would be distracting to Fong-Fong. When she opened the door she was stopped cold. Standing in front of her was not Fong-Fong like she had expected but the very scary and angry woman from earlier.

"Hello, I am Fong-Fong's mother Tim-Tim." she said with a fierce smile.

"Um, how can I help you?" Rubi said quietly, very intimidated by her presence.

"Well you are the only one in this house I don't want to kill right now, so I thought we could talk." she told Rubi making her shiver.

"Uh, sure." Rubi said not feeling any safer.

Tim-Tim motioned Rubi to follow her and they made there way outside and into the courtyard. They took a seat by the edge of a koi pond. They watched the colorful fish as they listened to the fountain trickle into the pond. Rubi waited patiently but Tim-Tim remained silent.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Rubi finally asked.

"Nothing in particular. I would just like to make acquaintances with my son's friends." Tim-Tim said casually.

"Friends?" Rubi asked sitting up a little straighter.

"He doesn't have many friends, Tsukune of course, but they are more like brothers than anything." Tim-Tim said twirling her finger in the pond.

"Why wouldn't he have many friends?" Rubi asked.

"They are all to scared of him, something that you are not." she told Rubi with a smile.

"Why would they be afraid of him?" Rubi asked.

"We'll he is the heir to the Wong family and a direct descendent of one of the Dark Lords." Tim-Tim told her.

"That doesn't make him scary. He is still just a pervert." Rubi said.

"Yes, I intern to have a little talk with him about that. In the meantime, you are our guest. Please feel free to let me know if you need anything." Tim-Tim said with a smile and stood up to leave suddenly.

"Does that mean I can have my magu back?" Rubi asked hopefully.

"Of course. . .but if you ever stand in our family's way again, I kill you myself." Tim-Tim said menacingly making Rubi tremble in fear.

"It was nice talking to you!" Tim-Tim said suddenly cheerful and walked away.

After a few minutes Rubi finally relaxed and sighed in relief. She sat by the pond for a few moments to watch the fish. While she was lost in her thoughts when she noticed someone approaching. She glanced at him and saw that he had her magu. She stood up to face him and noticed that it was Fong-Fong's father.

"Tim-Tim asked me to give this to you." he said and held out the magu.

Rubi took it apprehensively, but was immensely relieved to have it back. She finally felt safe and secure and back to her old self. . .almost. Something was different but she didn't know what. In the short time that she had been here everything had been so bizarre and confusing. Now that she has her magu back, there was only one thing she could do, only one thing that made sense. She had to go home, back to the sunflower field.

"Leaving already?" Fei-Hung asked, having guessed her thoughts.

"I have to go back. I have to protect the Witch's Ranch." Rubi said.

"Of course. . .feel free to come back anytime." he said with his scared smile.

"Why? Why is everyone so nice to me? I tried to kill. . .no, I am certain I killed him." Rubi said shakily to a point of tears.

"Tsukune is a lot stronger than you give him credit, even if he is just a human. All of it for his revenge, he is fueled by it, but he still has a kind heart." he told her.

"Then tell Tsukune thanks. . .and tell Fong-Fong goodbye." Rubi said.

Rubi then surrounded herself in crows and took flight. It wasn't long until she disappeared into the skies and on her way back to her home, or what was left of it.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took me so long to get this chapter the way I like it. Finally Akuha appears and I have great plans for her, I think everyone is going to enjoy it. Also, don't worry about Rubi, she and Fong-Fong are not done yet. Which I think will turn out to be a good side story. What Akuha wants might be obvious, but it will be revealed in the next chapter and possibly one or two surprises.

I will try and update as soon as I can, but if I have to take up a second job to make a living, that might make things complicated. I will just have to wait and see how things turn out. Thanks for being patient and sorry for the long wait.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Oops

Tsukune had followed Akuha to the edge of the forest. He could still see Mizore from where he was standing. It seemed like Kahlua was attempting to have a conversation with Mizore. From this distance he could not tell if Kahlua was succeeding. After he made sure Mizore was alright he turned his attention to Akuha, who for some reason was exposing her back to him. He thought it was odd that Akuha was tempting her luck with him, by letting down her guard. She remained silent for a long time. Every second that passed increased the tension he was feeling.

"Okay Akuha, I have waiting long enough. What is it that you want." Tsukune asked sternly.

"A trade." she finally said.

"I find it hard to believe that I have something you want, that the Miu or Shuzen family can't provide for you." Tsukune said dryly.

Akuha shuffled on her feet slightly and clasped her hands behind her back. Tsukune glanced back towards Mizore, she was now standing by the river. It seemed that Kahlua had quickly given up on trying to talk to her.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Akuha asked suddenly.

"How could I forget?" Tsukune said as he rubbed the scar on his left shoulder.

"I thought you were just another human, but you were something. . .else. After that we kept running into each other and every time you managed to slip away." Akuha told him.

"I remember accomplishing most of my missions." Tsukune told her with a smirk.

"Yes. . ." Akuha said irritably.

". . .then do you remember when I killed you?" she asked finally turning around.

"No. . .?" Tsukune said confused.

"Well, you didn't actually die, but you shouldn't have lived either. I wrongly assumed you were dead, so I let my guard down and nearly died as a result. " Akuha told him bitterly.

"Are you talking about the time I blacked out." Tsukune asked her.

"Black out? You mean you don't remember anything? You don't remember turning into that. . .thing?" Akuha asked in disbelieve.

"As far as I know you are the only one who has lived. . .and remembered, to tell the story." Tsukune told her, not to keen on having Akuha know about his secret.

Akuha took a step back and studied him closely. She was a little shocked but it all made sense.

"So are you going to tell me who killed my parents?" Tsukune asked getting impatient.

"I will tell you what you want to know. . .in exchange for your blood." Akuha told him seriously.

"My blood?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Well, it is technically not your blood." Akuha told him.

"Why do you want my blood?" he asked her.

"I don't want it, I need it. Do you have any idea of the power that flows through your veins!" Akuha asked stepping closer to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he told her.

"Even with Touhou's training a human wouldn't be that strong! You were given that power and I want it." she told him simply.

"Then why don't you just take it?" Tsukune said preparing himself.

"It would be much easier for everyone if you just give it to me." Akuha told him almost threateningly.

"What is so special about my blood? Do you even know who killed my family?" Tsukune asked.

"Not exactly no, but. . ." Akuha confessed.

"Then we are leaving." Tsukune said abruptly and turned to leave.

"Why do you think Touhou doesn't know anything about your family's murder?" Akuha said sharply causing Tsukune to pause.

"Why do you think you have those "black outs?"' Akuha asked regaining his attention.

"What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. . .unless we have a deal." Akuha told him.

Tsukune took a minute to think and weigh his options. He had no idea how Akuha would know anything about his family or his black outs. He also didn't know what was so special about his blood or why she wanted it. If she did know something, then he would probably never get an opportunity like this again.

"First you tell me what's so special about my blood and then we will talk." Tsukune told her and Akuha growled at him.

Now it was Akuha's turn to think it over. She had to gain leverage over him, find a way to make him agree to give her his blood. Her first thought was Mizore. She thought about it for a minute. He would probably expect something like that so she quickly pushed that aside. As much as she would like to teach that that snow girl her place, it would have only made matters worse. She knew he was an honorable man, but he wasn't buying what she was selling. She was quickly running out of ideas and a sudden ringing sound was distracting her. She looked over at Kahlua irritably who had her cell phone out.

"Who the hell could be calling her. . ." Akuha mumbled when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Kahlua! Don't answer that phone!" Akuha yelled and rushed towards her.

It was too late, before Akuha could even enter the clearing Kahlua was already on the move. Mizore didn't stand a chance as the vampire pounced on her. With a single strike to the neck Kahlua knocked her unconscious and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled as he rushed towards them.

Kahlua was backed up towards the edge of the cliff, her tears clearly visible. Just before Tsukune or Akuha could reach them a helicopter rose up next to the cliff. The roar of the waterfall having masked its entry. The helicopter door flew open and Akuha tackled Tsukune to the ground as a spray of bullets whistled through the air aimed in their direction.

"I'm sorry." Kahlua cried out as she boarded the helicopter.

Akuha was already on her feet staring at the man in the helicopter.

"Miyabi , you bastard!" she screamed out.

She could she his smug grin as the helicopter pulled away. She clenched her fists and bared her fangs in anger. Tsukune was at the edge of the cliff screaming out Mizore's name.

"Mizore!" he cried out as he fell to his knees.

His hands clenched the grass and dirt tightly as his world seemed to fall apart. Without warning and before she could react, he turned on her. Tsukune tackled Akuha to the ground, stunning her momentarily.

"Where are they taking her!" he yelled furiously.

"Was this your plan from the start!" Tsukune yelled losing all sense of reasoning.

Akuha could see his anger boiling over and his strength was increasing drastically. She did not even get a chance to defend herself or even speak. The color of his eyes began to fade and his hands began to clasp around her throat. Her world began to fade as she struggled to break his grasp. Then everything faded to black.

[~][~][~]

Fong-Fong wandered the mansion hoping to run into Rubi. After a while he started searching for her. He could not find her anywhere, not even in her bedroom. He started to worry that something had happened to her. He started asking around but nobody had seen her. It was then that he ran into his father.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" his father asked.

"Oh um, nothing." Fong-Fong said distractedly.

"Have you seen Rubi?" he asked suddenly.

"Last time I saw her she was going back home." his father said and left Fong-Fong to his thoughts.

Fong-Fong stood in the hallway for a long time in silence. He was completely in shock and didn't know why. All he could think about was Rubi. That they had brought her here because she was injured and she left as soon as she was better. Why would she leave? They were taking care of her weren't they? Fong-Fong did not know what to do and all he could think about was how alone she must be. Why would she do that to herself? He thought that she was starting to like it here. None of it made sense to him.

"But she doesn't have a home." Fong-Fong said out loud to himself.

[~][~][~]

Mizore's head was pounding and her vision was blurry. She could only hear the constant thumping of the helicopter blades. She had no idea what was going on and the last thing she remembered was an annoying cell phone ringing. She soon was able to take in her surroundings and realized she was on a helicopter. She was confused when she realized she was on a different helicopter than before. She was laying down across some very uncomfortable seats and she could make out Kahlua sitting next to her. Mizore went rigid when she realized what was going on. She could also see two unfamiliar men in the cockpit. One was smoking a cigaret while the other was piloting the helicopter.

"Oh good you are awake. How are you feeling?" Kahlua asked when she noticed that Mizore was conscious.

Mizore bolted up right and away from Kahlua. She was already prone to defend herself but Kahlua did not make any threatening moves.

"What's going on?" Mizore asked feeling scared.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no longer on sick leave." Kahlua said sadly.

"You kidnapped me? But I thought. . ." Mizore said.

"I have to do what I'm told." Kahlua said not making eye contact with her.

Mizore curled up in a ball in the corner of the helicopter. It took her several minutes to calm down before she quickly started looking around for a way out. She could see that they were still high up in the air flying out of the mountains. She looked at Kahlua but she was not paying attention, and the two in the cockpit have not noticed her yet. She saw a pack near the helicopter door that looked like a parachute. She was already forming an escape plan when Kahlua interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" Kahlua asked.

"Do you have any water?" Mizore asked quietly.

Kahlua quietly nodded and went to the front of the plane to get Mizore a bottle of water. She returned and handed it to her and Mizore nodded in thanks as she took a small drink.

"I'm sorry." Mizore mumbled.

"For what?" Kahlua asked.

"For this." Mizore said and splashed the bottles contents on Kahlua.

Kahlua screamed in agony and collapsed on the floor. Without wasting a second Mizore rushed to what she hoped was a parachute and began putting it on. She moved as fast as she could. Mizore quickly pulled out the gun strapped to her thigh when the man smoking the cigaret stepped out of the cockpit. He stopped when he saw the gun but remained calm when it was aimed at him.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" the man asked calmly leaning against the wall.

Without thinking she fired off a warning shot and accidentally hitting the pilot. The loud shot from fitting the gun in the helicopter left her ears ringing but she was sure that the pilot screaming out a steam of cuss words.

"Oops." Mizore said simply and aimed the gun back at the man.

The man raised his hands calmly as Mizore opened the helicopter door behind her. She was stepping closer to the edge and she could see that Kahlua was starting to recover. Her heart was starting to race and her hands were getting shaking the closer she got to the edge.

"Here, let me help you." the man called out over the rush of the wind.

He turned around and pulled sharply on the controls of the helicopter. It lurched suddenly and Mizore lost her balance and tumbled out of the helicopter. She couldn't help but scream and close her eyes tightly at the sudden lose of gravity. When she opened her eyes again she could she Kahlua jumping out of the helicopter after her.

"Is she insane!?" Mizore asked out loud when she noticed Kahlua did not have a parachute.

Kahlua was darting towards Mizore and roughly collided with her in the air. They were sent spinning but Kahlua quickly regained control. She tightly wrapped her arm around Mizore and pulled the parachute. There was a sudden jerk but Kahlua held on tightly.

"I'm so glad you are okay!" Kahlua cried as she tightly held Mizore.

"You are insane." Mizore said in shock and disbelief.

[~][~][~]

Akuha woke up in a hazy terrified state, bolting upright and taking deep breaths. Her hands immediately went to her throat. Her breathing began to even out as she began to calm down, but her mind began to race even faster. Hours must have passed sense she blacked out and she was still in the forest. Akuha also immediately felt two presence near by and ready to defend herself. Which would have been easy if not for the obsidian chains on her wrists. She let out a startled scream when the chains violently shocked her as she tried to phase out of them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Ling-Ling said as she entered Akuha's field of vision.

"That's ironic coming from you." Akuha sneered at her, Ling-Ling smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't try any of your youjutsu. . .unless you like being shocked." Ling-Ling mocked.

"What the hell happened, and what do you want!?" Akuha said menacingly.

"Well, I was in the middle of dismantling your helicopter when a saw another helicopter fly towards where Tsukune and Mizore were supposed to be. I arrived to late to save Mizore but just in time to keep Tsukune from going black. It seems I inadvertently saved you in the process." Ling-Ling explained.

"So why didn't you just finish me off?" Akuha asked.

"For a couple reasons. One, I wanted to test out those chains, and two, I figured he would want to ask you some questions." Ling-Ling said leaving a threatening tone at the end.

It was then that Akuha's attention was drawn towards the second presence some distance to her left. She could feel Tsukune's demonic aura fluxing wildly, but nowhere near as powerful as before. An eery silence flooded the forest as they both cautiously kept an eye on Tsukune. Akuha took another moment to assess the situation, and silently cursed Miyabi.

"What is happening to him anyway?" Akuha asked motioning towards Tsukune.

"He is trying to control his anger, which for you is a good thing right now. It has been a long time since he lost control of his anger so it is a little difficult for him right now." Ling-Ling said.

"I don't see why he is so mad. It was just some snow skank." Akuha said.

The moment she finished that sentence Tsukune's aura peaked and leveled off as if he was still angry but now had control. Akuha could hear him approaching and Ling-Ling silently backed away. It was only a small taste, but his raw power felt amazing, different. She did not know why she had not noticed it before. It was what she had been after, what she so desperately wanted. She had been searching her whole life and now the power that she had always wanted was so close. Akuha was almost lost in her daydream when Tsukune roughly picked her up by the front of her shirt and stared her in the eyes.

"Where is she?" Tsukune said deathly calm.

"The little tramp from the snow village?" Akuha asked unafraid.

Every muscle in his body tensed and veins bulged from his arms as he withheld the fury inside of himself. Akuha was not worried about her present state, but was nearly mesmerized by the power that lay within him. She could almost sense it running through his veins and could only imagine what his true power would feel like. She silently cured Miyabi again for ruining her delicate plans, now she would have to find another way to obtain that power. She cleared her head and focused as the opportunity that so conveniently presented itself.

"Where is Mizore." Tsukune asked her again.

[~][~][~]

Rubi was soaring over the landscape when she saw her beloved sunflowers come into view. They were left exactly the way she had left them. She landed gracefully on top of one of the hills and took a moment to enjoy the serenity of the place she had grown to love. As she walked among the sunflowers she trail her hand across the soft petals. The flowers were still standing tall and proud and Rubi was glad that they had survived without her. She strolled through the field until she came across her what was left of home. A house that burned down shortly after her master had died. It brought up painful memories of the past. Before when she would glance at her destroyed home she would become angry, but now, she only felt. . .alone.

Darkness was quickly approaching and Rubi didn't have the energy to make herself a shelter as before. So she went to the top of her favorite hill and laid down on the soft grass. It was already starting to get cold and she wished she at least had a bed to sleep on. She was glad that she was back, but couldn't help feeling sad. Rubi did not understand what had changed but something did not seem right.

* * *

It has been a long time but it feels good to finally be able to post something. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for what is the turning point in this story. My focus will sadly be turning away from Mizore, but gladly be turning towards Akuha. I will be trying to build relations there and I'm hoping you will like how it turns out.

I also want to thank all of you that have been patient with me. It has been a rough couple of months but the future is looking bright. I hope I will be able to post chapters more frequently and hopefully have time to work on my original.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
